


This I Promise You

by Clexa_rainbow



Series: This I Promise [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anya is Lexas mom, Clexa, Clexa engagement, Daycare, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, High School, Hospitals, Indra and Aden are lexas grandparents, Indra and Aurora are best friends, Kindergarten, Lexa and octavia are best friend, Middle School, Minor Teasing, Nyko and gus are best firends, POV Lexa, Past Accidents, Summer Vacation, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, clexa wedding, curse words, if i'm missing a tag let me know, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_rainbow/pseuds/Clexa_rainbow
Summary: Hey fellow clexa fans this is my first fic ever, so sorry for my mistakes. Any Ideas are welcomed as long as they're constructive and I will do my best. Lexa has done so much for me and so many others. She is my favorite tv character and Clexa is my otp. Lexa may no longer be alive on the show she will live on in the fan fic universe.I do not own the 100 or any of the character this is purely just for fun, I mean no offense to anyone.This story follows Lexas life from the start through the many stages of her life. From first friend to last love. from the first time she meets Octavia then meeting Clarke in chapter 2 and following them from being childhood best friends to lovers.





	1. The very begging

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning mention of underage rape.  
> reader discretion is advised  
> this chapter is Lexas conception till shes 4 years old. If your here Clexa it starts in chapter 2.

My moms name is Anya M. Forrest she was born on May 4th, 1985. It was the first chilly night of September the start of fall, they had just started their last year as middle schoolers and like most friday nights she was having a sleepover with her best friend Niylah at her house. Her parents went to her dad’s bosses house for a company get together, leaving the three teens at the house. Her older brother Nyko’s best friend Augustus came over and they were hanging out in the basement. Niylah and Anya had been up in her room watching Jesse Mccartney music videos. They were dancing and singing around the bedroom. Anya had gotten a new set of nail polish and they were giving each other manicures and pedicures. It was about 7 pm when Niylah decided to go down stairs and play a prank on her brother and Gus. Anya was always up for a prank so the girls came up with their plan and made snuck down to the basement. Niylah entered first acting as if she was just getting a game out of the closet while Anya was up at the top with cans of anchovies and sardines as soon as she saw her friend gave the sign she was to run in and dump the cans in to the bowl of their punch. three... two... one Niylah gave the signal and as she distracted the two boys anya dumped the cans and they turned to run, Niylah was halfway up the stairs when she heard her best friend snort in a fit of laughter and when she turned around Gus had her thrown over his shoulder tickling her. Gus has had a crush on the younger girl for the past year. He was happy to see her, even if she had just put anchovies and sardines in their punch. He sat anya on the couch next to where he had been sitting. They ended up talking for a little while till he offered her a soda. They talked for 2 hours when he leaned in to Anya lips leaving a sloppy wet kiss. Anya stood up to go back up stairs but Gus grabbed her arm yanking her back down she landed on his lap an the minute it took her to get back up his hand was moving her panties out the way and he was raping her and it was over. She got up slapped him, fixed her skirt and underwear and went back up to Niylah room. She knew she didn’t like what happened and wasn't really sure what exactly it was, and just wanted to forget. 

It was December now 3 months since the party, Anya hadn't got her period since before the party but she had just got her first period in july and was still irregular so at first she didn't really think anything of it but she stated to put on weight and was feeling off. She took a pregnancy test from the dollar store and it came back positive. She didn't want to believe it but after 10 test all saying positive it was hard to deny it. She was scared for people to find out so she hid it under baggy sweatshirts as long as she could. The first few months it had worked but at 7 months along nothing could hide it anymore. when her parents got home from work she called a family meeting in the living room, her parents down on the couch before she joined them as soon as she walked in the room they knew exactly why it had been called. Her dad looked at the bump before speaking up, Anya Marie Forrest please tell me that this is a bad joke. She just shook her head, I'm sorry daddy, I'm really pregnant. He was speechless for a few moments before he was able to speak. How? she took a deep breath and told her parents about the night and what happened with Gus. Her parents were pissed when they found out she had been raped by a 17 year old. They called the cops and pressed charges against Aden and he was arrested for rape of a minor 14 or younger. Anya's parents wanted her to give the baby up for adoption that she was way too young to be a mom and they still wanted her to be a teen. She agreed to look into giving me up for adoption once I was born.

Anya went into preterm labor at 34 weeks and had me on her 15th birthday, May 4th 2000. My mom matched with a family at the adoption agency that originally said they were ok with an open adoption but when it got closer they changed their minds and wanted a closed adoption. She was on the fence whether or not it was still something she was ok with but once she held me she couldn’t go through giving me up for adoption to a stranger. So she had a heart to heart with her parents and as soon as my grandparents saw me they told my mom she could keep me and they would take temporary custody of me, as long as she helped,she finished high school and graduated college. She agreed and my mom started 9th grade the fall after I was born. They decided after she graduated from college then they would give her custody back of me. She named me Alexandria J. Forrest I weighed 5 pounds and was 26 inch tall, tan skin, brunette hair, and piercing green eyes. At the hospitals NICU I one the award for tallest preme. After 3 days I got released from the hospital and they took me home. My nursery was set up on the third floor across from my moms room. The walls were painted light gray and pastel purple. It had a fairy theme throughout the room with a light gray dresser that the top was a changing table but then when you get older they sell a vanity you can replace it with. My crib was called a grow with me, it was pastel purple, it started as a crib then you take off the front and put on the smaller piece then the crib frame turns into a full bed frame. Lastly was a rocking chair in the corner by my window. 

 

While mom was at school my grandma would take me to the employee daycare at the hospital she works as chief of surgery. My grandparents went by mama and papa both agreeing that 31 and 33 were way too young to be being called grandma and grandpa. Papa was 16 when he became a single dad to Anya. His girl friend at the time dropped her off while she went to work and never came back. Papa was a sophomore in high school and Anya went to the daycare at his high school. It was hard for papa but he loved his little girl and just wanted to give her a good life. Papa was accepted to U.J.H engineering program. Him and Anya livid in family housing, and she went to a preschool near campus. Papa met mama his freshman year in his english class they sat next to each other and became close. They started dating towards the end of fall semester, and when mama got to meet Anya they instantly clicked. They dated for 6 years and 2 years after papa graduated and mama's last year of med school they got married papa was 24, mama 26 and Anya 8. 

Mama's best friend Aurora Blake to kids a 4 year old son Bellamy and a 10 month old daughter Octavia. The first time me and Octavia met I was 2 weeks old and she was a little over 10 months old. O was My very first best friend and we were inseparable. Neither of us able to pronounce each others name when we were so little she called me Ale and I called her O. We both spent way more time in the hospital daycare than at our own houses. On friday's if mom didn't have any homework or finished fast then she would come pick me up at daycare. Mom would take me home feed me dinner and play till it was time to put me down. As me and O got older we only grew closer if we were never far apart from each other. Where one was you could guarantee the other wasn't to far away. 

Soon after my 4th birthday and my moms 19th birthday she graduated high school and would be attending the 5 year law program at Everett University in Seattle. After everything that's happened she wanted to help girls like herself 5 years prior. She wanted to do better for the younger generation. At Everett University in you work at the Everett county DA office for 5 years after graduation then your tuition is waived. With her scholarships plus that she wouldn't go into debt. We as a family decided papa would take me once a month to Seattle to visit my mom and she would come to visit me. Then in 10 years when i'm finally done I can get custody of Alexandria.


	2. First Day of Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that Clarke and Lexa meet for the first time. Clarke is 6 and she just moved to Polis with her parents. clarke is 6 years old her parents decide to hold her back a year. Lexa is 4 and she tested into kindergarten a year early. Octavia is 5 and also in the same class. This chapter is mostly conversation between the 3 girls. 
> 
> Abby gets a job at Huddson Medical

9/09/2004

It was the first day of school at Arkadia Academy of the 04-05 school year. Arkadia Academy was a private school a mile away from Hudson Medical where most of the doctors from the hospital send their kids. The school and hospital have a program together, that Mr. Green from the hospital day care will drop off/ pick up the kids on the daycare list and will drop them off and pick them up. The school is small considering it is K-12th grade. The 2 kindergarten classes share the same class room so they're split in the am and pm class. The am class is from 8:30 am- 11:30 am and the pm class is from 11:45 am -3:15 pm. 

Mama and Papa where walking me to my first day of kindergarten. Papa had mommy on skype so she could be a part of it to. Aurora, Bellamy and Octavia were walking with us too. We stopped in front of the play ground and they took traditional first day of school pictures. Me and O both had Mrs. Green's morning class. The class room was split into sections the front half was 4 little tables with 5 seats per table. the back half was split again half was a play area and the other side was a big carpet and a bookshelf.

Students started arriving slowly when me and O went into class. Mama and papa had said goodbye and went to work and aurora went to take bell to his 4th grade class. Me and O found our names at the middle table my seat was on the back left and O was next to me at the end of the table. We were both super excited to get to sit next to each other. The two seats on the right side of the desk was two boys a small asian boy named Monty and Jasper he was wearing swimming goggles on his forehead it was interesting. There was just the seat next to me left at our desk the name tag said Clarke. Casper said that clarke was going to be a boy. But at the last minute a girl came in she had fair colored skin, blonde hair that reminded me of a sunflower, and the girls breathtaking blue eyes that remembered me of the ocean, her petite frame and full cheeks were the cutest thing I’d ever seen. From the moment I even saw her I was already crushing on her. I was wondering who she was then she sat down in the seat next to me.

Jasper broke the silence, Your Clarke?? Isn’t that a boys name?  
I kicked jasper under the desk, Your name is jasper, Isn’t that a ghost name?  
O couldn’t help herself she fell out her seat she was laughing so hard.  
Clarke just looked at me with a shy smile before whispering thank you.  
I smiled back to Clarke, your welcome, And your very pretty don't listen to jas, i offered O my hand and helped her back into her seat.

L-Let’s try this again. Hi Clarke, Im Alexandria, to my right this is my best friend octavia, in front of me is jasper, and next to him is Mike, It’s nice to meet you? I haven’t seen you around town before.  
C- hi ,zanria?  
A- Alexandria  
C- alea  
A-Alex  
C-lex like rex with a l instead of a r  
A-yes, goods enough that can be your nickname for me. You need one to how bout Clay  
C- clay I like it, hi Octia  
O-hi clarke, you can call me O  
C- ok O. hi mike  
M- hi clarke  
C- hi ghost  
J- hi clarke im sorry 

Class started and we spent the first part of the day getting to know everyone and use to the classroom then she showed us where the kindergarten bathroom was. The last part we just colored and had free time.

C- lex what's that on your right wrist?  
L- a scar  
C- how did you get it?  
L- I thought I could fly, when I fell off a barbie power wheel jeep.  
C- woah  
L- ya o thought that we could drive down stairs.  
C- really O? How many?  
O- ya I didn’t know it was stairs till to late. 5  
C- wow, but why the scar?  
L- I broke my wrist and had to get surgery.  
C- when did it happen?  
L- when I was 2, O was 3  
C- whens your birthdays?  
O-8/3/1999  
L- 5/4/2000, when is yours?  
C-7/16/1998, so that’s not to long ago?  
O- less than 2 years  
C- how long have you known each other?  
O- since lexie was 2 weeks old, and I was 10 months old.  
C- wow that is a long time, so your 5? And lex is 4?  
O- yup  
L- clarke do you want to be our 3rd best friend?  
C- yes  
L,O- yay 

At the end of class Mrs.Green told those of us that were going to hudson to wait and she would walk us over. Me,o, hannah and jordan waited but i was surprised when clarke waited to.

L- Your going to Hudson medical  
C- yes my mom is the new trauma surgeon she started today. Your going to?  
L- yes my mama is the chief of surgery?  
C- cool I was nervous I wasn’t going to know anybody.  
L- No need to be nervous you got me and O going too.  
C-O too?  
O- yes my mom is a surgeon too.  
C- cool  
L- ya and we will show you where the good snacks are.  
Mrs. green walked them to the spot where monty would be meeting the students. Mrs. green is also married to Mr. green. Mrs. green also works at the daycare part time when she’s not teaching.  
Mr. green was waiting at the spot he had a few of the pm kids to drop off so they switched monty loaded us and Mrs. green walked the students to class.  
Monty- Hi Alexa, Hi Octavia, Hi Hannah, Hi Jordan  
O- Hi monty  
H- hi monty  
J- hi monty  
L- hi monty this is our new best friend clarke her mommy just started at the hospital today.  
M- Hi Clarke Im Monty, im one of the helpers at the daycare  
C- Hi Monty  
Mrs.green came back then we loaded into the van and drove back to the hospital.  
Mrs. G- on the days I give you homework we will work on it as soon as we get here to get it out the way but since I didn’t assign any today were going to sit down and read together for 15 minutes then we will get cleaned up eat lunch then you can play or watch a movie.  
All of us gave her the thumbs up and sat on the beanbags by the book shelf. After we all washed our hands and walked to the the daycares dining room. Today the choices were, PB&J or ham and cheese panini, with our choice of sides and a drink. O and Clarke got the ham and cheese and a side of chips and fruit and apple juice. I got the pb&j and fruit and water.

Once we were all done we went back and played. It was the first day to a lifelong friendship


	3. More than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Is mostly Clexa. We have about an 8 year time jump. its the end of their 8th grade year. Aden is taking The girls camping for lexa's birthday. We have some angst but this is the chapter that they get together.
> 
> I'm bad at summary's I apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of underage cuddling and kissing in this chapter
> 
> TW: There is homophobic insults made in one part it is between the ~~~ so just skip that section if you do not want to read that section. Abby is very homophobic,

Ch.3  
The older we got we would sleepover at each others houses. Everything we did from school- after school activities every aspect of our lives we did together. Family vacations we would go with the others family. I promise i'm going to marry her one day.

Their in the 8th grade and for the past week i've been avoiding Clarke today we're leaving on our annual camping trip for my birthday, O usually comes but she had championships so can't come. I've know I had a crush on Clarke since the first day we meet. it's been 8 years and she still gives the same butterfly's as the first time we met. I knew eventually the day would come that I would feel more for her and It's scared me for as long as I can remember. I was hopping I still had till like senior year till I realized it but seems faith had another idea. it's been about a week since I realized I'm fully and completely falling for her. What scares me the most is that she's never gave me any solid hints as to how she feels. I mean to the world around us they world say we are already something the way were always holding hands and a little more close than typical best friends. Neither of us act that way with O. I was leaving my 6th period class when Clarke was out there waiting by the look on her face she was over me avoiding her. I knew we had to have this conversation we were about to spend 2 hours in the car and spend 3 night's in a tent together and papa was going to be here any minute to pick us up.

Clarke: Lexa!!  
I know its dumb but I keep walking towards the where papa is going to pick us up, i'm not having this talk right here in front of half the school.  
Clarke: Lex!!! stop!!! stop walking away from me!!  
Logic went out the window and I just needed to get off campus, i'm speed walking thinking about running but while I was caught up in my thoughts, Clarke ran and caught up to me resting her hands on my shoulders.  
Clarke: Lex you know i hate running. Why the hell are you avoiding me?  
Lexa: Because  
Clarke: Because why lex?  
Lexa: Because I think  
Clarke: You think what?  
Lexa: Because I think i'm falling  
Clarke: For fuck sakes Lexa just spit it out already  
Lexa: I'm falling for you...ok?  
Clarke: what do you mean falling for me?  
Lexa: I'm falling in love with you...ok?  
Clarke: you are?  
Lexa: Yes, that's why i've been avoiding you...ok? Because I'm a girl that's falling in love with her best friend whose also a girl.  
Just then Aden pulled up.  
A: hey girls you ready to go  
L: hey papa ya were ready  
Clarke get's in the backseat with Lexa. She was scared to admit her feelings to Lex but she was more scared to loose Lex all together. What she was afraid of the most is her mom finding out that she loves Lexa too. 

They both fell asleep some point during the drive. when they got close Aden picked up dinner through the drive thru of Burger shack, he got a cheese burger for him and Clarke and a veggie burger for Lexa and 3 orders of fries. 20 minutes later they got to their camping spot in the beach. He parked then woke up the girls they put up the tents then sat around the campfire and ate there burgers. Around 9 pm they all retreated to their tents.

The tension and feelings had become had to ignore on the car ride here for Clarke, and if she was being completely honest It's been there longer than just the ride or even just the week it'd been over 2 years. Neither of them could deny their feelings anymore. That night Clarke confessed her feelings to lexa that she was falling for her too. Later that night when they were cuddled up in their double sleeping bag, Clarke leaned in brushed a strand of Lexa's hair out of her face tucking it behind her ears before caressing the brunets face and bringing her hand to rest her hand on the girls cheek and leaned in and kissed Lexa’s lips.  
C: hey Lex?  
L:yes, Clay  
C: do you want to be my girlfriend?  
L: Really?? You want me to be your girlfriend?  
C: yes!!! I really do!!!  
L: yes i want to be your girlfriend  
They kissed for the second,third,fourth, fifth time that trip. Their entire friendship they have more touchy feeling with each other than any normal best friends should. So their constant hugging and holding hands, stolen glances didn’t raise any red flags. For the next 3 month they kept it to themselves. Happy to get to enjoy these special private moments just for each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was the beginning of august when the secret came out Abby was snooping in Clarke's room when she found a love note the two had shared. Abby was pissed she went out in the backyard where Clarke is and lost all composure.

Abby: You ungrateful fucking faggot, you are fucking disgusting, your going to burn in hell fag.  
Clarke was shocked to look back and see her mom screaming and heading towards her.  
C: Shut up  
A: You are not to see that butch fag every again. No child of mine is going to fuck fags  
C: Your not my mom stay away from me, your dead to me. With that she ran out the back gate in tears and 4 houses down to Lex’s house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke is standing on Lexa’s porch sobbing when she rings the doorbell. When Aden answers the door.  
Aden: Clarke sweetie what's wrong? Come inside.  
Clarke comes inside fidgeting with her hands continuing to sob  
C: I need Lex  
A: ok sweetie come on she’s up in her room  
Aden takes the sobbing girl upstairs to Lexa’s room.  
A: (knocks) Lexa  
L: come in  
Aden opens the door and leads Clarke in and that's when Lex jumps up and rushes to her girl enveloping her a bear hug  
L: Clay whats wrong?  
C: i'm so sorry, she knows, i left  
L: its ok babe, it's gonna be ok, I got you safe, i'm right here  
Clarke holds on to her girlfriend like she will turn to ash if she lets go, Lexa just holds on tighter.  
Aden has been watching them and it slowly starts to click.  
A: wait, your together?  
Lex is to focused on comforting Clarke she doesn’t think about it and just says the truth because honestly if any of the parental figures she knows he’s the most open minded.  
L: yes papa  
A: oh thank god, your into chicks?  
L:huh? Yes papa  
A: Clarke you into chicks too?  
C: yes papa  
A: this is perfect, i love both of you so much, i accept both of you for you, i support you both no matter what. I got both of your backs. This is so so so perfect I don’t have to worry about you following the pattern.  
Your mama ows me $50  
L: thank you so so much papa i love you too. Why does she owe you $50  
C: thank you papa i love you too  
A: your welcome girls. And Clarke you have always been a part of this family, if Lexa is cool with it you can move in here, or if you want your own room we can clear out across the hall and put that stuff down in the basement. I guess we can even just make that room a hangout room, you will always have a home with us. Do you need me to go get your stuff? Lexa when you where 4 you told me i'm going to marry Clarke. I told mama your into chicks,but mama didn't trust me. So we made a deal that if I was right I got $20 and if I was right and you 2 got together that I got $50  
L: I still intend on marrying Clarke. I don’t mind if you want to move in here, but I also think it would be cool to have a hangout room  
C: really you want to marry me?? Thanks papa, I would like to stay in here and have a hang out room  
L: of course as soon as were old enough.  
C: I intend on marrying you too.  
A: and that's my cue to leave, you want pizza or chinese tonight  
Both: chinese  
A: great choice i'll let you know when it's dinner time.  
Aden heads back down stairs.  
The girls cuddle on Lexa's bed

C: hey Lex?  
L: yes baby?  
C: i love you  
L: I love you too  
C: your my home  
L: your my home too  
Indra got home from work at 3pm today. She was greeted by her husband with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.  
Indra: what's got you smiling like that?  
Aden: nothing you just owe me $50  
Indra: what? Why?  
Aden: i was right shes into chicks they both are  
Indra: Really how do you know?  
Aden: i put the pieces together then i asked  
Indra: Seriously i'm going to ask.  
Indra sprinted up the stairs to Lexa's room, knocked on the door  
L: come in  
I: you 2 together?  
L: yes  
I:You only into chicks?  
L:yes  
I: Clarke?  
C: yes  
I:Honey Finally!! I was starting to think you found narnia and got lost. I thought we were going to send in rescue to help you find your way out. I love both of you girls so much and i accept both of you. No matter what you have a place to live with me and papa. This is so perfect. Ok i'm going back down stairs.  
Both: thanks bye mama we love you too  
An hour later they got called down for dinner and talked about their day and about what trip they wanted to go on next month.  
When they got back upstairs clarke was curious about what papa said about repeating the pattern.  
C: lex?  
L: yes  
C: what did papa mean when he said he didn’t have to worry about you repeating the pattern?  
L: He had my mom at 16. And my mom had me on her 15th birthday  
C: mama and papa aren't your parents?  
L: no their my grandparents  
C: I always just assumed they were. Where are your parents?  
L: ya since their 43,45 everyone just assumes so i just roll with it. My mom is a lawyer in seattle she went to law school there and if they work 4 years at the city courthouse their tuition is free, she's moving back in june. I never met my dad  
C: that's true, its cool shes a lawyer, do you ever wish you did?  
L:ya im so proud of her after she had me she started high school then went to law school. No I have papa,so I don’t feel like i’m missing out.  
C: your mom had you before she was in highschool? Papa is amazing  
L: yes the end of 8th grade then she didn’t go to school in the fall. I agree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far things are starting to get interesting. 
> 
> I don't know if i'm going to add smut yet, I might comment yes or no and if people say yes then i'll give it a shot but fair warning I have never writen it before.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying. if you have any Ideas for future chapters let me know. I do plan on having raven join them next chapter. Do we want her with Luna let me know?
> 
> thank you everyone for giving my first fic a chance.


	4. summer breaks and needed conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Comes out to Anya, she takes it very well. The girls start high school.

7/26/2012  
It was the end of July and my mom is coming home today from Everett. I haven’t seen her in about 7 months when she came home for the holidays. I decided that I’m going to come out to her today. I want her to hear it from me first I don’t want her to feel like I lied or was hiding something from her. I walked down stairs to the second floor where her room is now. I stop in front of her door take a deep breath then knock.  
A: Come in  
L: Hi mom do you have time to talk?  
A: hey sweetie of course come join me  
I sit down next to her on her bed, and cuddle into her side she wraps her arm around me.  
L: I want to tell you something but please don’t get mad  
A: Ok I promise not to get mad, what’s up sweetie?  
L: Mom i’m a lesbian  
A: Sweetie look at me, its ok, i’m not mad I just want you to be happy, I just want whoever your with to love you and treat you right. Nothing you could ever say or do could make me stop loving you. Thank you so much for trusting me enough to let me in on this beautiful and precious part of you. I will always be proud of you and protect you. All I have ever wanted since the first time I held you was for you to be happy and it doesn’t matter past that to me. I accept you no matter what, I will always be there whenever you needed me, I love you with all her heart. So is their a special girl in your life?  
L: Thank you so much mom, It means alot to have your love and support and you in general. I love you mom. Yes there is a special girl in my life, Clarke actually. That’s why she moved in with us, Abby didn’t approve so she left.   
A: Your Welcome sweetie, that is so exciting. I love Clarke you two are perfect for each other. Well when she get’s back from the store with papa I’ll talk to her, she’s got me and mama we got her.   
I held mom tighter that went amazing not that I had any doubt in her she has always been very loving and accepting. Like mom said when Clarke got home she took her into the hangout room and had a similar talk to her as me.

I had to go to get a physical before I went back to the school and since I came to get my shots in may I grew 8 inch taller making me 5’8 I still only weighed 90 pounds. The doctor asked if I ran track this summer, I said yes she wrote something on my paper. She pressed different spots on my tummy asking if any where hurt i said no then she was surprised that I have abs. Did you do weight training this summer? Yes. you are cleared for sports, thanks.

 

I have always been considered pretty with my sun kissed skin and brunette curly hair and piercing green eyes. The starting signs of puberty only seemed to be helping. My curls no longer look like Shirley Temple, now they calmed into loose curls, and my hair had lighten to be closer to light brown with natural blonde highlights. I developed slight curves. For O birthday Bell showed me and her how to do our first stick’n’poke tattoos mine was a infinity sign on the side of her ring finger and easily hid by her middle finger. O got a star on her left wrist. Clarke got a heart on the side of her foot.

 

8/9/2012 first day of high school  
Myself, Clarke and Octavia had a sleepover at my house the night before. We all wanted to get ready and walk to school together. It was a 15 min walk to Arkadia Academy. Clarke was wearing a floral print romper with white high top converse. Her hair pulled up in a top knot. I was wearing light blue shorts overalls with a grey crop top under it with slide on classic vans. Octavia was wearing black high waisted denim shorts with a cropped lilac muscle tank top and nike trainers. Octavia was walking slightly ahead of us and We walked holding hands with our fingers intertwined with each other. We were all excited when we found out we had the same homeroom and that's where they would be passing out our schedules for the semester. We found three seats in the back of class next to each other and sat. Then the last student to show up was spitfire raven reyes, she locked eyes on O and hurried to sit next to her. The teacher passed out our schedules and me and clarke shared ⅚ of our classes together and the one we didn’t have together o was in my class and raven was in clarke it felt relieving to know we would have friends in all our classes.   
O : lexie spill how was your two summer?  
L: 99% amazing 1% crap  
O: Is that 1% she who shall not be name  
L: ya  
O: clarkey how are you holding up sorry about 1%  
R: i'm sorry to clarke she sucks  
C: thanks guys i'm doing great the Forest family is more that i could ask for. Mama reaction is still the funniest.  
O: my mom told me about it that is priceless, papas reaction was pretty awesome to  
L: they were both so excited like mama sprinted up to my room to verify and you could just hear papa cracking up.  
C: papa was second best mostly cause i was confused at first  
R: wait I didn’t get to hear how they reacted.  
L: i'll tell you the full story later but put it short, Papas reaction was pure excitement, he asked you 2 together? Yes ,and mamas reaction was honey finally i thought you got lost, haha  
C,O: hahaha  
R: omg that is perfect, they are both great,can’t wait to hear the whole story now.   
The bell rang and the girls all went to their classes, the four of them became close friends that year.


	5. Birthdays, Anniversary's, and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Lexa birthday camping trip, Clexa's 2 year anniversary, And a surprise for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of underage sex

Today is my fourteenth birthday me, Clarke and papa are finishing loading up the trunk with the final items for their annual birthday camping trip. The three of us loaded into papas car and drove over to the Blakes to pick up O and Rae. The five of us made the two hour drive to the coast. They stopped at a sandwich shop to pick up lunch. There was a market in the same shopping center and they picked up groceries and I choose to get stuff for s’mores instead of a birthday cake. Thirty minutes later they pulled up at the camping site. They set up there two double tent and single tent. Clarke and I put our stuff in the first double tent and O and Rae put their stuff in the second tent. Papa put his stuff in the single tent. They set up the campfire in the center of the three tents. After they ate lunch the four girls went down to the shore, Clarke and I took one of the floaties into the water. Rae and O were jumping over the waves at the shore. They stayed in the water goofing around for four hours before Papa called the girls to come back in and put together there aluminum bag meals. He had set up all the ingredients on the picnic table so they could choose their own fix ins. After they all finished putting their aluminum bag dinners together papa placed them on the campfire to cook. The girls wrapped themselves in towels and sat in the chairs around the campfire to dry off and stay warm. Twenty five minutes later dinner was done cooking and Papa poured each girls food on to a plates for each of them and set them on the picnic table and O got everyone's a drink. They ate and talked about how there was only about eight weeks left of their sophomore year and end of year projects they had to do. Then they talked about their summer plans O was going to soccer camp for two weeks between her and Clarke’s birthday. Rae was going to a STEM summer camp from 7/21- 8/21. Then we told them how the Forrest Family are going to Hawaii for two weeks while there both at camp. After we finished diner we sat around the campfire roasting marshmallows and making s’mores. We cleaned up out dinner mess and put away our dishes then put all that back in the trunk. We spent about three hours around the campfire singing and playing games. Papa called It a night first telling us goodnight kidos. We talked for about another hour before we dispersed back to our own tents for the night. 

Once we were back in our own tent just the two of us I told Clarke happy two year anniversary beautiful.  
She wished me A happy two year anniversary too before leaving a soft kiss to my lips. babe I knew I liked you when you made me get butterflies in my belly, I felt this nervousness when you would do your adorkable lil side smirk and when just seeing you, hearing your name, or just thinking about you would make my heart beat faster. The moment I knew I loved you was when being in your presence made me feel calmer and safer I knew there was no battle I would have to battle alone ever again. Your my person and I choose you in this life time and everyone after.Happy Birthday Lex I love you always. This next kiss is full of passion and wanting. I pull away first which earns me an annoyed grunt from her. I take her right hand leaving gentle kisses on each knuckle leaving her ring finger for last. I reach into the side pocket of my bag and pull out a drawstring bag opening it I pull out a rose gold infinity sign ring and slides it on Clarke's ring finger. Clarke Eliza Griffin with this ring I promise to add a engagement ring and one day a wedding ring, I promise to love you through any and everything, I promise to be understanding and comforting as we grow and change individually and together. I promise to be kind even when I don't understand. I promise to kiss everyone of you scars and imperfections, I promise to love your body in every version and in every chapter. I promise to support you in every adventure and journey life brings. I promise to treat your wants and needs as my own. I promise to never stop saying I love you. And most of all I promise to always find my way back to you in this lifetime and every other. I leave a soft kiss to her lips and when I pull back this time she is fucking speechless and just stares at me with a ridiculously huge smile reaching from eye to eye. When she finally composes herself enough to trust her ability to speak a simple I do always.  
Things quickly heated up between us that night in the tent in that spring night. We took off our swimsuits before getting into our shared sleeping bag and exploring each others curves with curious hands and even curiouser mouths to taste. We consummated our relationship that night and as scary as it was to explore each other at this new level it was even more exhilarating and neither of us could get enough of each other. We found each other exploring new curves when ever we had a moment to ourselves.There is something so beautiful and incredible knowing your experiencing your first time with your soulmate. My girl forever and always just like I am hers. 

We woke up the next morning to smell breakfast cooking and the ocean breeze we both got our swimsuits back on and through our hair up in top knots we wiped our faces with face cleanser wipes put on deodorant then climbed out the tent to join everyone else. Rae was the first was to look at us with a shit eating grin on her face. I like the new body art pointing to my collar bone. Shut up Rae is all I manage to get out before we bust out laughing. That gets O’s attention and she’s looking at her three best friends and after giving us a confused look and Rae points to my collar bone in response she joins in. papa seeing us tells us that one were able to compose ourselves to come join him for breakfast. Already having coffee for him, Clarke and O with a second pot already on the fire ready to go. Rae gets a yoohoo out of the cooler and I get a iced tea before joining the rest of them for breakfast around the picnic table. They ate pancakes, eggs, bacon, potatoes, and fruit. The group discussed their day plans. They decided they were going to walk the fifteen minutes to the pier and spend the first part of the day then come back and swim . After breakfast they finished getting ready then walked down to the pier getting the unlimited fun wristband. First ride was the roller coaster that hung over the pier the water bellow. Me and Clarke sat in the front seat and Rae and O sat behind us. We held are arms up in the air and had fun screaming at the drops we all had huge grins when we got off. Then the bumper cars, pirate ship swing, the jellyfish bounce, the seahorse carousel, swing, the ferris wheel and a few games. We decided to eat lunch down at the pier before walking back to camp around two pm. Once we got back an changed and ran into the water we challenged each other who could dive to the bottom and grab the most seashells. At eight pm papa called us in for dinner after we ate we called it a night we were all tired from the day out in the sun. The next morning they all slept in past ten am then spent the day around camp, for dinner they made campfire pizzas. After dinner they cleaned up and started packing the extra stuff in the trunk since they were leaving early tomorrow to get back for school tomorrow that has a late start and they don’t have to be there till twelve thirty. 

 

The rest of the school year went by quick between final projects and finals. They were all super excited for summer break. The late nights and endless adventures with our best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, Next chapter we time jump to Clarke's sweet 16


	6. Sweet 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clarke's 16th birthday and they go on a road trip to a fun all inclusive resort. O and Rae head to camp. Anya is the cool mom.
> 
> there is smut towards the end of the chapter never written it before so if it sucks I tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Underage consensual Smut avoid the last part of the chapter if your not into that.
> 
> this is by far my longest chapter I hope you enjoy

It was July fifteenth twenty fourteen the day before Clarke’s sixteenth birthday. For her sweet sixteen she decided she wanted the four of us to go stay at Waves all inclusive resort and fun park. The resort has a indoor water park, outdoor fun park with go karts, rock wall, roller coaster, mini golf, and inside there was a arcade and a 5 lane bowling alley. After three months of planning this trip they were all excited to go. It was a seven hour road trip so my mom was going to take us. The night before Rae and O slept over we were planning to leave at six am. None of us teens wanted to wake up that early but we were all excited to spend the next week there. Rae’s stem camp was only a 30 minute drive from the resort so were going to take her there on day 6 of this trip. At the end of the week were going to drop O off at her soccer camp since it is about three hours into our drive back so it worked out great. Clarke and I had our stuff packed in a medium sized suitcase, Rae had a duffle bag with her stuff for the week then a second bag with her stuff for camp. O has a carry on suitcase with her stuff for the resort then she had a duffle bag with her soccer game stuff. Mom had her stuff in a carry on bag to. We had a cooler in the trunk with drinks and sandwiches plus our reusable bag of snacks. We had planned to go to sleep early but by the time we actual fell asleep it was closer to midnight and our alarms were set for five thirty am. Myself and O both woke up at five twenty am and we both got freshened up and took blankets and pillows into the car and at twenty minutes we went back into get the other two neither were buddging so I decided I was just going to pick Clarke up and carry her to the car and O picked up Rae we decided we would just stop when they woke up if they had to. Since the two sleeping beauties couldn’t argue about where they want to sit they got the back seat. I sat next to my babe and she cuddled back into my side resting her head on my shoulder and nuzzling her face in to my neck. I laid the blanket over the two of us. At six am we hit the rode and about thirty minutes in I fell back to sleep. Three hours into the drive we pulled off at a coffee shop mom and O both ready for their morning coffee. As soon as we parked in a spot Clarke woke up out of a deep sleep, four years since she realized her love for coffee and her ability to sense when coffee is close never ceases to amaze me. Good morning beautiful and I kiss her on the lips. She kisses me back before she realizes that were in the car. Baby where are we? Where about three hours into the road trip were stopping for coffee and bathroom break. She looks out the window to see the coffee shop then she’s all for going inside. The four of us make the unanimous decision to let Rae sleep and we will get her a hot chocolate. We place our orders and take turns using the restroom. When all our stuff comes out we head back out to the car and Rae is still fast asleep. This time clarke tells me to sit in the middle I don’t mind as long as I get to cuddle her. We enjoy our breakfast then cuddle together sharing earbuds and listening to our road trip playlist. Holding hands and playing with her fingers then leaving a kiss on her promise ring. At about twelve we stopped for lunch at a build your own pasta dish place. We all got our pasta and sat down at a booth in the back. We were excited that it was only about another hour to Waves. After we talked and finnishied eating we got back on the road.   
We made it to the resort around one thirty pm and went to check in. At check in the receptionist offered us a free upgrade to a two bedroom with one king bed each, two bath suite with a murphy bed in the living room. We got our luggage from the car then headed up to the room. Clarke and I got the master bedroom, Rae and o took the second room and mom volunteered to stay on the murphy bed she said then she could catch us if we tried to sneak out. Once we got settled we all changed into our swimsuits. Mom handed out our resort wristbands, they had the roomkey, water park and fun park entrance tickets, and meal vouchers for our stay. Even cooler is that they are waterproof so you can wear them in the water park. Everyone except me wore a one piece which was definitely the smarter decision. Height wise I outgrew my one piece so I wore one of my tankini that showed the top of my hip bone and a few inches of my abdomen. I was pulling my hair back in a french braid when clarke told me about the hiki she left on the top of my hip bone. After a moment of panic I remembered that these are my bottoms that unfold to high waisted. Clarke helped me hide the hiki before we went out to meet everyone.

It was around three when we finally went down to the indoor water park today it closes at seven pm for a private event. They all head for the biggest slide first it had a fifty foot vertical drop through the giant fish tank that was behind check in. After they continued down the other slides. Clarke, O, Rae loved hanging out with Anya they said she felt more like a cool older sister than a parental figure. Since she’s twenty nine and Rae and Clarke are both sixteen, and O’s fifteen. Even though she’s my mom I understand them, because I love getting to spend time with her too. Around six fifteen we went on river rapids. At six fifty five we got towles to get semi dried off and made our way back up to the room. We have dinner reservations down at the buffet at seven thirty so everyone gets five minute showers. If you choose you can budy up and get a ten minute. Clarke since its your birthday you get the bedroom shower first. And i’m taking the hallway bathroom shower first because I don’t trust you two to stick to a five minute shower.   
They got in to the room and anya took her change of clothes and took it in to the bathroom in the living room. Clarke got her change of clothes and headed to the shower in the bedroom and lex followed clarke with her own change of clothes.   
Five mins later anya came out and o,rae decided they were both freezing and they would keep their swimsuits on then one can change on either side of the curtain. Clarke and lexa came out twelve minutes after they went in both a little more radiant then they went in. three out of five were ready in fifteen minutes we are doing great. Seven twenty five pm everyone is ready and they head down to under the sea restaurant, fridays are buffet and karaoke night. They get sat at a booth near the karaoke stage, half way through their dinner the hostess ask if anyone wanted to sing. I got up and walked over to the piano. Tomorrow is my beautiful girlfriend’s birthday, I Love You Baby! I started playing chords on the piano and singing

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was all meant to be, and i'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine but i'll love them endlessly, i won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if i do it's you oh it's you they add up to, i'm in love with you and all these little things, you can't go to bed without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep, and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep though it makes no sense to me, i know you never love the sound of you voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh you still have to squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me 

As the song comes to an end clarke has tear running down her cheeks as she meets lexa half way back to their booth.

Babe that was so beautiful, thank you so much I adore when you sing for me, I love you too.Thank you my love, your very welcome, aww I will always sing to you. I lean down kissing my girlfriend. She deepens the kiss before pulling back saying your welcome. 

After dinner we go to the arcade then go check out the bowling alley. We girls all take pictures around the lobby for our social medias, Clarke and I take a adorable couple picture in front of a waterfall. By eleven pm they were all exhausted and headed back upstairs to get ready for bed. Mom fell asleep first around eleven thirty. The girls go back to their bedrooms and me and clarke cuddle and O and Rae talked until they all fell asleep. The next morning we slept in till ten am. Anya got up about forty five minutes before us and knew the likelihood we were going to be functioning members of society before breakfast ended in thirty minutes was highly unlikely. So she headed down to the self serve bagel shop in the lobby and got each of them a bagel, she got herself, Clarke and O ice coffees and got chocolate milk for rae, and a green juice for lexa. She decided it would be funny to tease rae and tell her she got her the green juice since she refuses to eat a salad maybe she would drink one. She gets back to the room just as the girls are waking up. She knocks on the door and after she gets a grunt as a response from O she tells them she has breakfast and drinks. she went to the table in the living room with her iced coffee and plain bagel with avocado and watched as the first girl came running out. It was O,followed by clarke and lexa then finally rae, she handed O her chocolate chip bagel with peanut butter and banana slices and a ice coffee, next she handed clarke a sea salt bagel with lox and cream cheese and capers and her ice coffee,now was the time for the fun, she gave lexa a wink while rae was distracted.then she continued handing lexa the cinnamon sugar crunch bagel with nutella and cream cheese then she handed her the chocolate milk, then she handed rae the whole grain split sprout bagel with avocados,alfalfa sprouts, cucumbers and spinach and green juice to rae. Rae since it's impossible to get you to eat any veggies I thought maybe you'd rather drink it. Rae just stares at Anya before giving her a disgusted face and a look of being offended which just makes Anya and the three other girls bend over in a laughing fit, She composes herself enough to tell Rae she is just messing with her and lexa trades with rae and then she's happy again she really didn't want to eat what she deemed rabbit food. O has been lexa’s best friend since forever, but never really paid much attention to her friends eating habits till now. I mean the kid has always preferred salads over burgers, But O is genuinely curious if the girl identifies as a vegetarian or just doesn’t prefer meat? O asked me if i still don’t eat meat? are you a vegetarian? Or are you a literal lesbian stereotype vegan? No I still don’t eat meat, ya i'm full on stereotypical vegan. O asked if that’s when I only eat plant based foods? I answer with a simple nod.   
During this simple conversation I can see the wheels turning in her head, wait now your food choices make so much more sense, I thought you just had some interesting cravings. Like what cravings babe, I’m trying really hard to keep my giggles in. Clarke scrunches her nose before responding tofu on baked potatoes. For the record It’s delicious I'm barely composing myself not cracking up at my girlfriends facial expressions. This conversation sparks one of O’s childhood memory, oh my god do you remember lex like eleven years ago when I was four and you were three and for an entire year you only would eat tofu. Ya I would always sit on your moms laugh when she would be eating a bowl. After about three months of me eating her tofu she started making a second bowl for me. Oh ya and I use to hide mine and feed it to you when you came over. The days she would pack it as lunch for me I would feed it to you and eat your ham and cheese sandwich. Rae finally climbed in and asked what the heck tofu was. Clarke tried her best to explain it, It's the leftover chunky part when you make soy milk I think. Me and O couldn’t contain our laughter when raes next question was what is a soybean? My mom gave it a chance next saying it was the green beans you get at a sushi restaurant that you eat the bean part but not the skin. That Are understood because she has seen me and o eat them whenever we go to get sushi.  
After singing happy birthday to Clarke I ask her what she wants to do? She says the go karts then the wave pool. Mom suggest why don't you two and O go down to the go karts. me and rae will meet you downstairs later. The three of us get ready for the day before heading down to the go karts. There was no line so we got to race each others as many times as we wanted till more customers came. The first round Clarke and O worked together so that I wouldn’t get first like I have the last four years we have gone. After we take off they drive next to each other so I can’t pass. At the very end Clarke got first then I snuck in front of O and got second. O said rematch and this time she got to the front and kept driving as fast as she could and won that round. Third round me and clarke decided to go in a double together and we got first against O. We all giggled out in joy thoroughly having the best time ever. The 3 of them were hot and sweaty and decide to go to the drink station and get slushie, then they took a seat in the shade. Clarke and I are sharing a pretzel. O was having a corn dog. The three of us talk about anything together. Me and O we fight and love each other like sisters. Myself and clarke are soulmates and very best friend. Clarke and O are friends in comparison to how they are with lexa but when lexa isn’t around then they are best friends. And rae is the newest member to the friend group and is closes with o. 

O ask me if we are we still going to dye our hair when she gets back from camp? I tell her for sure we still have to get the bleach and dye. She ask if I had chosen my color yet? To which I told her I wanted a bright purple and pink then asked If she had chosen yet. O had decide on aquamarine and that we can do it at her place since she has a black bathroom unlike our white one and that hers if we made a stain it wouldn’t be noticeable. We decided to order the supplies off amazon. 

As we were finishing up our snack mom and rae came down to join us and we headed to the wave pool then back to the indoor water park till in closed at nine pm then stopped and got pizza at the quick bite restaurant. We went back up to the room after eating and cleaned up before all sitting in the living room and watching the voice. After the show finishes we all call it a night. 

Back in our room clarke locks the door behind us and takes off her dress and my eyes are fixated on her beautiful big boobs with her pink nipple that I can’t help but suck on and play with the other between my pointer and thumb pinching the pulling a little. She lets out a moan as I bite and pull at the same time. I lead her back to our bed and get her to lay down on her back. I make a trail of kisses from her chest down her abdomen, skipping where she needs friction the most and continuing to kiss her inner thighs after she whines and ask for me to help her out. I move my mouth to over her lower lips flattening my tongue and licking from her center to her clit. I focus on her clit licking sucking drawing my tongue over her sensitive spot she has her hands in my hair pulling me closer. In between a moan she lets out a breathy baby please I need you inside of me. I slowly use my middle finger to test out her tight center once she gets use to it she ask for more so when I pull my middle finger most of the way out I add my pointer finger and curl my fingers to hit her front wall and she begging me for more so I add in my ring finger to curling my fingers and thrusting my hand faster and deeper inside her till her walls are squeezing around my fingers and her breathing slows for just a second before she hits her climaxes and lets out a fucking naughty moan and yelling my name I keep my mouth in place as she cums in my mouth and It's the best thing i’ve ever tasted sweet and fruity. After she cums and her walls start to relax again I slowly pull my fingers out and she whines with the loss of contact but as I bring my fingers that were inside of her to my mouth and suck it clean with a smile. She leans in with a hot and passionate kiss flipping us over. She pulls back and makes eye contact and ask if it's ok and i say yes she's quickly getting rid of my close I had on and setting herself up by my lower lips and fucking me with her tongue and rubbing circles with her finger on my clit she picks up her pace and speed and after twenty minutes i'm cumming in her mouth and on her tongue. We cuddle then fall asleep cooing I love yous in each other ears. 

The next three days we spend the day time at the water park then late afternoon and evening outside at the fun park. On the sixth day we eat breakfast then rae packs up and we take her to camp we drop her off at the cabins and my mom checks her in after rae is settled we drive back to the resort and hit the water park that night we stay up late enjoying the resort since tomorrow we check out at eleven am then hit the road back home, we decided to book a hotel in the next main town after where O’s camp is. And split the drive to two days. We finally fell asleep around two am after we had packed everything up. We woke up the next morning around ten am we finished packing up the little stuff and packed the car we grabbed brunch to eat in the car. By the time we left the resort it was eleven thirty am and O had to check in to camp between one pm and four pm. We stopped once around one pm to get gas and use the bathroom and get snacks. We arrived at O’s camp at three thirty and mom went to check her in and us three went to look for her cabin we said our goodbyes and see you when we get back from Hawaii.

By the time we left dropping O off it was five thirty we drove about an hour to our hotel for the night and went to the diner next door for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song lex sings to clarke is little things by one direction, I do not own the song i just think it has a good meaning behind it. 
> 
> I have an Idea for the next chapter so hopefully tomorrow or monday I will finish and publish.
> 
> I want to give a huge thank you to everyone that has left kudos and comments it means alot. I hope you have enjoyed so far


	7. Hawaii vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the drive back from dropping off O at soccer camp. the Forrest family go to Hawaii and the first two day of the vacay. Anya's "friend " shows up and is kinda a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: clexa smut at the end of the chapter. Anya's "friend" is a bitch

The three of us ended up spending an extra day on the rode about an hour into our drive home on the twenty second we saw a billboard on the side of the highway for a drive in theater and they were showing Princes diaries series that night at eight pm once it got dark. It was about one pm then so we decided to stop and go to the outlets in town and find a place to stay. We found a room at the local inn for the night. Surprisingly to us there was a forever young outlet, swimsuit shack outlet and a romper stomper outlet. We went to swimsuit shack first. The three of us found a long sleeve one piece rash guard with a front Zipper, the sleeve are olive green and the body is black with lil palmtrees, mom thought we should get one for mama to so we could match once mom found a pair of trunks with the same palm trees and a olive green rash guard it was over. Clarke and I picked out a one piece with cartoon pineapples, a one piece with purple orchids, a simple solid black one. Mom found three too and we checked out. Next we stopped at forever young, we found new dresses for the more fancier occasions on vacation. Clarke found knew shorts and a new shirt. I picked out a few items too and we checked out, then next was romper stomper they were having a four for one deal let's just say we had two bags full between the three of us unlike other one these have very long torsos so it eliminates the weggies. We looked in a few more shops before stopping for dinner then dropping our bags back at our room. Once we got to the drive in we backed into the spot we opened our sun roof and dropped the two back rows and lay out the blankets and get cozy mom and goes to get us popcorn and drinks from the snack bar. I cuddle with clarke as the movie plays on the big blow up screen. The last movie finishes playing a little after midnight we put back up the middle row and go back to the room and pass out. The next morning we wake up at 10 am and reload the car then walk down to the old western town and stop for breakfast at a diner. We spend some time looking in the little shops before heading home and get back home around three pm.

When we get home Papa is there waiting for us he tells us that were going to leave tomorrow afternoon and spend the night at the hotel in the terminal were departing from that way we don’t have to leave here at two am on Wednesday. Since we have a six am flight and live about two hours from the airport. The only plus with having a flight that early is we land at ten am local time. Were going to take the three pm train to TonDC Airport its a two hour train ride. That means me and clarke have about twenty four hours to pack. We use teamwork and take our bag up the two flights of stairs to our floor. We roll the bag straight to our closet and straight to built in stackable washer and dryer we start the first load with our dark loade which was mostly swimsuits. We put the seconde load of lights in the laundry basket next to it. We lay our suitcase on the floor and take out the stuff from the last trip we don’t need for hawaii. We left our sandals and flip flops and added our trek sandals for hikes. Our toiletry bag we left in there. Were going from july twenty fourth to august fourteenth. We pack fourteen shorts, fourteen tank tops, six rompers and six sundresses our two fancie ones and a lot of underwear. A Lot of swimsuits and four oversized shirts. Last minute we decide to pack an extra duffle bag in case we buy a lot of souvenirs. By the time we finished packing it was three am. We woke up at noon and walked down to sandwich shop for lunch and bring back food for mama and papa. When we got back mama had just got home and we gave her sandwich. We walked twenty minutes to the local rail to Polaris station then the hour and half to Tondc airport and we stopped and checked in for our flight then went through security and went to the hotel and checked in we ate room service for dinner. We all went to bed at ten and set alarm at four thirty am. The flight starts to board at five fifteen am. The next morning they woke up freshened up then went down stairs to their gate and boarded. The adults sat in the middle row and me and clarke sat on the side by the window. Ten hour flight of watching movies, cuddling,sleeping, talking, listening to music and eating later they landed. By the time the de-plane it’s ten fifteen am and clarke ran the fastest I have ever witnessed straight to the restroom, we all decided to stop and freshen up. Then headed to baggage claim and head to the hotel shuttle. We got to the resort and mama and papa went to check us in we headed to our three bedroom and four bathroom with a private swimming pool. Mama and papa got the master, Clarke and I took the bigger of the last two, and mom got the third. Everyone got settled in and changed into our swimsuits and headed down to the main pool and water slides, for lunch we ordered off the pool side menu. Mama was strict with resunblocking every two hours she said we would complain and whine more if we got sunburned. She had a valid pointe so we followed listined. We spent about three hours at the pool before we walked the 75 feet to the ocean and about thirty minutes into it a lady walked up to us I didn’t know who she was but she seemed to know mom. Mama and Papa seemed to know the lady. She had tan skin but like she spent a lot of time in the sun not her natural tone if that makes sense she had auburn hair and hazel eyes she looked to be about moms age. I gave Clarke a look then she nodded letting me know that it was ok for me to go figure out who the lady was, I know clarke was curious too. Once I got back to the shore from out in the water I called mom and ran enveloping her in a hug. By the look on the lady’s face I’m going with she didn’t know me either. I broke the silence asking mom who the lady was. They both blushed like they were still in High School, Mom finally spoke and said that she was Kehlani and she was her roommate freshmen year. Kehlani this is my daughter Alexandria. Kehlani said hi then stuck her hand out for me to shake, I returned the hi and shook her hand. I whispered in to moms ear do you blush with all your friends or is she more? Mom blushed even more even her ears were pink, I whispered again i’m taking that as a yes then. She gave a subtle nod and I told her we would talk about this back at the room because I wanted to know how long, who asked, all the age appropriate questions of course. I gave a polite I’ll see you later and went back to clarke. Baby what did you say I could see mom blushing from here. I asked if she blushed with all her friends or is she more, and the lady’s name is Kehlani. Wait mom has a potential girlfriend clarke asked. I think so I told her we would talk back at the room. Clarke placed a soft kiss to my lips and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I returned and deepen the kiss wrapping my arms around her waist. Running my tongue against her bottom lip asking for permission her lips separate and our tongues dance with each other letting us get sucked into this moment. Before we knew how much time had passed papa was calling us from the shore motioning with his had that it was time to get out. Mama, mom, and Kehlani had already gone back to the villa to freshen up and they left papa to keep an eye on us telling him he would take less time to get freshened up. By the time we got back to the villa they had all done showering and were reapplying makeup. Papa went to his room to freshen up and me and clarke headed to ours. After we got into our room and Clarke had turned on the shower I could hear Kehlani ask my mom if she was really going to let us shower together when there are two more showers available, I could hear mama cracking up and mom responded yes it’s not like this is the first time they’ve been friends as long as we have and they have been together for the past two I don’t doubt they haven’t done it yet. Mama snorted she was laughing so hard at that point, as entertaining it is I have my gorgeous girlfriend in the shower waiting for me. I take off my wet swimsuit and climb in the shower behind her wapping my arms around her waist leaving a soft kiss to her neck. She turns around wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek, I move at the last seconde and catch her lips on mine she deepens our kiss as she lets her hands trace down my sides resting on my hips. Before she lets her hands wander lower giving a squeeze. There is a knock on our room door mom calls out girls were leaving in fifteen minutes. I call back ok we will be right out. We quickly wash our hair and rinse off and get out. We both get dressed in nicer sundresses. The six of us walk down to luau by the pool. The adults go to the open bar and bring me and clarke get shirley temples. One of the dancers comes out a blows the cong. The hula dancers come on stage and start their first number and we get up and get our food off the buffet. The luau gets done at nine pm and we all head back to the villa exhausted back home is three am. We all crawl into bed and fall asleep. The next morning we woke up at five am and went on the balconie to watch the sun rise. I start a pot of coffee for Clarke and the rest of the coffee drinkers. Today on the agenda is a snorkeling catamaran. Then tonight we have reservations at Matsuko’s restaurant. Mama loved watching her on the food channel. 

After the coffee finished brewing I poured a cup for clarke and headed back to the room. Good morning baby she said as I walked in good morning sunshine I brought you coffee. Your my hero she says to me kissing me and taking the cup. I crawled Back under the comoter and cuddle her resting my head on my favorite spots. She leans down leaving a kiss to my temple. I end up falling back to sleep at 9am clarke wakes me up. Wakey wakey lil moonie. I rub the sleep from my eyes and pull her closer to me, she lets out a giggle then says baby were leaving for the catamaran in twenty minutes. I stretch my arms into the air then get out of bed and put on my long sleeve one piece and clarke puts her on we braid each others hair in dutch pic tails and finish getting ready and meet the rest of the fam out in the living room. Papa see’s us first and calls out good morning girls, we say back morning Papa. mama says good girls your up are you ready to go, we both nod. We walk down to the beach and meet up with Kehlani’s dad apparently he works for the hotel. We all get our life vest on and head out. Kehlani’s dad is talking with papa and mama, mom and Kehlani were talking and me and clarke were cuddling and looking out at the horizon. We were about thirty minutes into the forty five minute ride to the location when kehlani decided to spek. So Alexandria blondie is your girlfriend. My response is it’s none of your business. So she’s your friend, Still not your business but Unlike you she’s not crashing our family vacation she is family I pick up clarke’s right hand see I already gave her a ring. She says aren’t you a little young to be making adult decisions, Your a professional at making child decisions so how would you even know what a adult decision is since you've yet to make one. Mom was struggling to keep her chuckle in at my response to her and then she went into mom mode and snapped, Kehlani for fuck sakes shut up and leave my daughter alone she has a point clarke is family she’s been a part of the Forrest fam and living with them since before I got home from Everett and seconde I don’t think she is to young to be giving clarke a ring we all know if they could they would already be married. Kehlani has an irritated face but she turns around I look back at clarke and she’s trying hard to hold in her laugh at the older women. I tickle her side and she lets out a big laugh it was the cutest things I have ever seen. We finally make it to the location and we jump into the water. We can see schools of fish and the whole sea floor ecosystem. We spent two hours in the water before it was time to get back on the boat and head back. We get back to shore at one pm since were already went we re sunblock and splashed in the waves with mama and papa. Mom went to talk with Kehlani about her asshole complexion probably. After an hour of jumping in the waves we were starving and went to eat lunch at the burger bar at the hotel I got the impossible burger with Avocado and a side of fries, onion rings and furikake fries to share and papa and clarke both got shaka burger and mama got the egg in a basket burger. They were supper Ono (delicious). It was about three pm when we headed back to the villa, me and clarke went to shower off the sand and old sunscreen. After we finished we got out Clarke put on a beautiful dress and I put on my romper skort with floral print we matched the dresses with our sandals. At five pm we loaded into a shuttle and went to dinner it was an amazing meal. We walked down the beach back to our hotel all agreeing we needed some time to digest. Myself and clarke took off our dresses and ran into the ocean when we got in front of our hotel papa was laughing that we really wore our swimsuits under our nice dresses. We got out of the water and handed us both a towel and headed back to the villa holding our dresses and sandals in our hand me and clarke jumped into our indoor private pool back at our room mama and papa told us to stay at the villa they were going to go down to the bar we called back yes we wouldn’t leave. Mom still was out with Kehlani so now It was just me and clarke at the villa. I Looked at clarke with a mischievous smirk, before I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and untied her top she caught on and took her top throwing it off to the side. I took her chest in to my hands and showed each nipple equal attention sucking and biting she lets out a low moan she ditches her bottoms and wraps her legs around my waist grinding her center against my abs trying to get friction where she needed it. I sucked on one of her nipple and slipped my free hand down to offer her relief where she needed it the most. I slipped two long fingers inside her tight center curling my fingers as I thrust into her picking up the speed and feeling her come undone around me is the hottest thing I have ever had the pleasure of experience I add a third finger and she's leaving love bites down my neck I add a fourth finger into her tight center while I use my thumb to rub circles on to her sensitive spot I can feel her walls getting tight around my fingers as she reaches her climax letting out a moan I help her down before removing my fingers. She returns the favor and after our collective fourth orgasms we grab our stuff and take it up to our shower where we had more orgasms after the eighth we were exhausted and got dressed and fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	8. Hawaii adventures and O's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second part to the forest family vacation. Home in time for O's birthday sleepover

The next morning around 10 am mom knocked on the door, Lexa are you up asked mom. I called back in a groggy state of mind huh ya mom be right out. I put on one of my swimsuits and a romper, kissed clarke on her forehead and told her I was going to talk to mom and i’ll be back. I left the room and met mom out in the back balcony. Hey mom you wanted to talk? Hey sweetie yes come sit, I wanted to talk to you about me and Kehlani said mom. I took a seat next to her, do you like her I ask. Yes I like her we grew close while we were roommates freshman year, and went on a few dates sophomore year says mom. Are you queer mom? Yes I’m Pansexual mom answers. You fall in love with people and their heart and their gender doesn’t matter to you I asked. Yes that’s how I feel answered mom. I love you, Accept you and Support you mom no matter what I say. Thank you sweetie I love you too mom said. So me and Kehlani we went on more dates over junior and senior year, we were casually seeing each other. After we graduated Kehlani moved back here and I stayed in Everett to work with the DA, we had stayed friends over the years and about five months ago when I went back to Everett for work I went to grab a bite at one of old date places and I ran into Kehlani outside the restaurant and we had dinner together got to talking, we decided to give our relationship another chance we became official girlfriends since, i’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I just wanted to figure out things before I told you mom said. I just want you to be happy mom, no offense but she comes off as a major bitch. Thanks sweetie I know yesterday wasn’t a very good first impression sorry about that says mom. Is that how she regularly is or did she not know about me I asked. She’s usually a sweat heart, I told Her I had a daughter but left it at that, I think she assumed you were ten this whole time answered mom. I will give her another chance for you as long as she is civil with me and Clarke. That means alot to me says anya. I have to admit her freakout about me and Clarke showering together was very entertaining. Sorry she had no right to comment on that she’s not one of your parental figures, Mama was tearing up she was laughing so hard, you have been with each other for over two years I doubt you haven’t had sex yet and even if you haven’t you can still shower together mom said. It’s ok mom, I could hear mama from our room, we have I answer. We had talked for about an hour before we went back in papa and mama were sitting on the couch in their pj’s we exchanged good mornings and decided to go get an early lunch at the hotel buffet. We all went back to our rooms to get ready. When I get back to our room Clarke is still fast asleep I big spoon cuddle her and sing into her ear:  
You are my sunshine, My only sunshine, You make me happy, When skies are grey, You'll never know, dear, How much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away, The other night, dear, As I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms, When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, Please don't take my sunshine away, Please don't take my sunshine away  
Clarke rolls over and places a soft kiss to my lips thank you for singing to me babe but five more minutes lexi pie. Good morning sunshine were going to go eat at the buffet I say. Ok gorgeous i’m up when did you get dressed? An hour ago butter cup mom and me talked outside. Everything good Clarke asked. Ya I asked her if she was queer, She said she identifies and pansexual, and she has been dating Kehlani for the past five months but they casually saw each other when they were still in college I say to clarke. I can totally see her being pansexual, as long as she’s happy we can deal with bitchy pants responds clarke. I asked mom if her personality was always that crap apparently she was just having an off day. Hopefully today she will be nicer or at least in a better mood because she royally freaking sucked yesterday says clarke. Clarke gets up and puts on a swimsuit and pineapple sundress and throws her hair up in a messy bun. Mama calls us saying we’re going to eat. We get down to the buffet and get seated this morning they order an iced capp coffee. ( it’s cold brew coffee served over ice with condensed milk poured over top) I got POG juice. I got vegan Lilikoi pancakes and hash browns, fruit salad. Clarke and papa had portuguese sausage and a paradise pancakes, and mama and mom had veggie omelette and lox bagels. After an hour we were all super full and decided to take a walk down the shore, we made it about a mile before we saw a place offering paddle boarding lesson, mama was the only one who didn’t want to do it so she tanned and watched our stuff while the four of us went with the instructor we learned on the shore before we went out into the ocean. Mom lost her balance and fell into the water first, I had the confidence to kneel but standing I wasn’t quite there yet, papa was the next to attempt it he stood for about a minute before he feel sideways off the board into the water, Clarke took a deep breath and went for it her lower center of gravity seemed to be helping her out and she stayed on the board for two minutes before she sic herself out and just sat down on her board. I was the last to try I got up and bent my knees keeping my legs shoulder with apart I stayed on for a minute in and half I walked backwards right off my board our instructor said in the twenty five years he’s been teaching that was the first time he saw someone do that. We spent about two hours out in the water before we headed back in. It was around four pm by the time we returned the boards and dried off abit. We heard about a all natural shave ice place that was about a five minute walk so we headed there to get a refreshing treat before we made our way back to the hotel. I got honey and mango with condensed coconut milk capp. Mama and Papa charred pineapple and mom and clarke shared mango and guava with ice cream. We sat down at the picnic tables and enjoyed our shave ice. On our walk back we stopped at the market and picked up some basic groceries to keep at the villa, we put the groceries away when we got back me and clarke went back into the villa pool until we got called for dinner we went out to the main pool to watch the movie that was playing tonight. At ten pm we headed back to the villa and got ready for bed.

The rest of the week we spent most of our time at the beach and going on different excursion and tours. It was a lot of fun Clarke got sunburned on day six in the shape of a triangle on her thigh and she wasn’t happy. She put aloe vera on that day and the next and it started to feel better. The rest of us got a few shades tanner. We went shopping at the mall and bought souvenirs.

The next thursday we drove up to one of the waterfalls yous can swim in and there was a spot near the waterfall that was a designated jumping spot me and clarke went but the adults didn’t want to go. Mom got a badass picture of us jumping holding hands before we put our arms by our sides in hopes to lessen the initial impact with the water. We spent the day swimming and hanging out together. On the way back we stopped at a food truck that was on the food channel. It was very good mom and mama got miso short ribs with rice and mac salad, papa and clarke got teriyaki burgers with a fried egg and fries. I got vegetable chow fun. When we returned to the hotel we went down to the beach and watched sunset. Clarke was sitting between my legs leaning against me and I had my arms wrapped around her. I kissed her cheek and told her I love you. She said I love you too love bug, clarke starts to sing: I can't get your smile out of my mind, I think about your eyes all the time, You're beautiful but you don't even try, Modesty is just so hard to find Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again, Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again, Kissed her for the first time yesterday. I held her tighter I love it so much when you sing to me. Clarke turned so she was face to face with me she put her hands and brought our lips together in a way that was a promise of forever, A unconditional love for each other. We stayed like that for a while till it gets to dark. We hope in the shower when we get back from the day full of adventure.As we rinse off the reminisce of the layers of the sunblock and sand. We cuddle in bed and watch mtv.

The rest of our trip we go zip lining, hiking, swimming with sea turtles, paddle boarding again, we go shopping to pick out a birthday present for O we get her a ukulele. We try to fit as much as we can into our last days we eat all the things we still wanted to try. Our trip comes to an end we end putting our dirty clothes into our duffle bag and fill our suitcase with all the souvenirs we purchased and mom’s. Kehlani over our trip has became more tolerable she goes with us to the airport so she could say goodbye to mom. We get our baggage checked in for our red eye flight home. We leave here at ten pm hawaii time and get back to TonDC tomorrow at four pm and back home at around seven pm. The next morning were going over to O’s house for her birthday sleepover.  
All of us knock out on the flight the trip was so much fun but we are thoroughly exhausted. We wake up with about an hour left of the flight we get a breakfast muffin and drinks. The flight lands a few minutes early, were able to get off by seven fifteen. We stop at the restrooms before heading to baggage claim then we walk to the train and two hours later we get back to Polis. We order chinese and all go shower and get into our pj’s and sit around the dining table eating out of the cartons. Me and Clarke call it a night at ten since O once us to come over at ten am. 

The next morning we wake up at nine fifteen and throw on old shirts and shorts and grab a change of clothes we walked the twenty minutes to O’s house we knock on the front door and she opens it up and throws her arms around us in a group hug I’ve missed you two. We’ve missed you too o. The three of us went up to her room and started the hair bleaching process first me and clarke did O’s ends then after we got hers all done they did mine the instructions said to leave it for fifty minutes max. We went down and had breakfast while we waited for it to process. After the time was up we went back up to the bathroom and washed out the bleach. We talk about camp and hawaii and decided to go back to school shopping when rae got back. Once our hair had a chance to dry part way we went with the next step we dyed O’s hair aquamarine blue, mine we did purple and some pink pieces then we did Clarke’s pink and let it sit for an hour. Once the time was up we took turns rinsing out our hair and styling it. We got changed into matching denim shorts and grey halter crop tops. It was about three pm and we went to sugar and spice to take pictures and eat in the cafe. We left there around five and went to the movie theater to watch she will be. After that we headed to our dinner reservations at grounderd. By the time we got back to O’s it's getting close to ten pm. We sing happy birthday and eat birthday cake. We all cuddle into her full size bed and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. i hope your enjoying. would anyone be interested in Octavia's and raven's time at their camps? Other wise were going to time jump to the back to school time frame. Let me know if that is something you would like to read. 
> 
> and the songs used are   
> you are my sunshine by- Carly Simon  
> Love bug by- the Jonas brothers


	9. Eleventh Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae comes back from camp with news of a special someone she met. the group goes back to school shopping. the first day of school, uni applications, Anya get's an apartment, clexa share a special moment

Ch.9 eleventh grade

It’s august twenty second Rae just got home from stem camp last night and the four of us are sleeping over at rae’s house since she lives three minutes away from the big mall in the next town over. By the time we wake up and get ready for the day it’s already lunch time so we walk to the food court first. We plan out what we need to get and at which stores there at. Once we finish eating we start with Zuma to buy our backpacks. Rae chooses a classic one it’s black has one big pocket and a olive green small front pocket. O chooses a dark grey and mint messenger back. Clarke chooses a tie dye pinks, purples and light blue multi pocket. I get a smaller forest print backpack. Next on the list we stop at Cedars to buy their black super soft ultra stretch jeggings, we each get two pairs of khaki and three pairs of black. This year the school is incorporating uniforms of black or khaki pants or bermuda shorts and the green school button down shirts. Stop three is to shoe factory we all bought black keds for school. Fourth is to office store to buy school supply from the list the school provided. It was five pm by the time we finished getting everything from their list. We ordered pizza back to rae’s place and watch the new dreamers episode. Rae tells us about the girl she met at camp and that she is transfering to our high school. The girl’s name is Luna and she is just as smart and nerdy as me but she is also like kind of a hippie. We talked the rest of the night catching rae up.

August twenty fourth the first day of junior year we all walked to homeroom together and figured out that we all shared some classes and had lunch period together. Me and clarke had history, english, math and Acapella together. Clarke and O had science and art together. O,rae and Luna had history, english, and math together. During lunch Rae brang luna to eat with us she was super sweet and they balanced each other out very well. They talked about how they met and who talked to who first. Luna got to learn how we all became friends, and Clarke and I told her our Love story. After school me and O went to varsity basketball tryouts we played Jr. Varsity last year. Our coach from last year is varsity coach this year so she had us running drills with the new try outs. Clarke was president of Art club this year and rae and luna where on the stem team.  
The Varsity basketball team did incredibly well this season and we made it all the way up to nationals and we won. Clarke got her art shown In a gallery with three of the best from the state. Steam won there season to, and there robot won top marks at state.

In November we went to visit University of Saralin, princeton, harvard, university of gaiazor and university of polis. I was Leaning towards U of S there four year business management. Clarke was interested in U of S four year Art history program. O was interested in the eight year med school of University of polis. Rae and luna were looking at steam programs at U of S and U of G. They all started on their college applications wanting to get a head start and have them in for first application rounds.

The beginning of january mom moved into her new apartment with kehlani in the business district. It was a two bedroom apartment, mom said it was important to her that me and clarke had a room at her new place right now were just spending the weekends their since its a thirty minute drive away from school so we still stay with mama and papa on school nights. Kehlani over the past few months since hawaii has gotten more comfortable with me and clarke and isn’t a total complete bitch now just sometimes bitchy K comes out to play and we excuse ourselves back to mama and papas. Kehlani works on the public relation at the same Law firm mom works for. 

 

In may mama, mom and kehlani come with me, papa,clarke,o, Rae and Luna on our annual birthday camping trip to the beach they said this was a special one since im half mom’s age she turning 30 and im turning 15. I can’t believe your the age I was when I had you, your a junior and I hadn’t even started high school yet. You are such a smart, beautiful, and ridiculously talented i’m so proud of you and I couldn’t imagine not having you in my life. Mama and Papa you did good raising her thank you I love you both so much.Clarke I couldn’t have asked for a more loving and caring soulmate for lexa thank you for being there for her when I couldn’t. O thank you for being my daughters best friend you two truly bring the best out of each other, you two are perfect parts kind hearted and adventurous. And rae you have added the perfect amount of spunk to this calm group. Luna you may be new to this group but you bring a breath of fresh air and whimsical feel says mom.

We had 3 tents set up this year our two double tents and a six person tent for the five teen.  
That night the five us were in our tent when O says please for the love of our friendship please no doing it in here this weekend if you rabbits need to relieve yourself somewhere else. Ok by us me and clarke say. Deal rae and luna said. So O do you have anyone your interested in I ask. There maybe a boy in science I might be interested in O responds. Really who ask rae. Tall dark and handsome O say’s. Lincoln ask luna. O just blushes. Wait Lincoln Woods I ask. Ya you know him luna ask. Yes we’ve shared classes since sixth grade he’s a giant teddy bear, O I can introduce you if you want I say. Umm ok that would be great O says. You nervus O rae ask? Ya i’ve never been on a date before and I don’t know what to do answers O. We could do a group date if that would make you more comfortable clarke says. That’s a great idea you could get to know him and we will be there to help you out or just as moral support I say. I don’t even know if he likes me like that said O. I can ask him out of my own curiosity I say. The other three are already busy planning the group date. Ok but don’t tell him i’m interested in him yet says o. I text lincoln - hey linc out of curiosity your not seeing anyone right?- ten minutes later he responds- hey lex, happy birthday, ya i’m not seeing anyone- I respond- thanks bud, are you interested in anyone?- he responds - welcome buddy, ya a girl in my history class- i text back- ya who?-  
He sends back- your best friend, but don’t tell her yet please- i respond- my lips are sealed, would you be interested in going on a group date with her, me and clarke and luna and rae?- he responds- yes when?- I ask the three of them when are you girls thinking? Next friday clarke responds. I text back- next friday seven pm- he responds- that works tell me the plan at school ok?- I text back- of course I’ll see you tuesday, bye linc- he responds- bye lex see you tuesday-. So what did he say asked O. he’s in for the group date I say. Thanks lex says O reaching over giving me a hug. We talk till we fall asleep. I cuddle with clarke and kiss her lips.  
The next morning me and clarke wake up around six am we went and sat at the shore cuddling. Happy three year anniversary babe, I love you so much the past three years with you have been irreplaceable. I can’t imagine being with anyone else, your so incredibly special to me, your the only one I would stay up the whole night to hold you and love you. I will never get tired of talking to you about our day and anything else you ever want to say. I think about you all the time, how your day is going, what your upto, and I wonder if you wonder about me to. Babe your the only one that can always bring a smile to my face no matter how bad of a day i’m having. You make me so freaking calm and happy no matter what and you don’t even have to try. You always keep my wants and needs in mind before making decisions that would affect both of us. I’ve loved you for as long as i’ve known you. I can’t imagine my life without you and I never want to. I’ve know since twelve years old that you were the one for me, the girl I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with. Alexandria Jade Forest will you marry me? Clarke pulls a little black box from her jacket pocket, she opens it and inside in a silver band with a small pearl. Yes I love you so much too, You mean the world to me Clarke and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife. I pulled her is closer kissing her. We stayed cuddled up as we watched the sunrise on the day. Wait babe are we going to tell them when they wake up I asked. If you want to I want to the only one who knows is papa I asked for his permission. Wait is this my Nan’s ring I ask. Yes he said you use to wear it while you played tea party when you were little and that you were always sad when he made you take it off and you asked him when you could wear it and keep it, and he said when the girl you marry slides it on for the last time clarke said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but that just felt like where I was suppose to finish this chapter. Originally this fic was only going to be ten chapters but i've still got at least three more chapter ideas so im either going to add on or make a second part to this series 
> 
> thank you for reading kudo if you enjoy this chapter


	10. we're getting married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group finds out everyone but one is excited. things are said in the moment that have needed to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want to make you wait to long for the reactions, next chapter should be up on Wednesday
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading as always

We’ve been sitting at the shore for about two hours when papa and mama finally wake up. I keep my right arm wrapped around her leaving my hand resting at the small of her back. Papa is trying really hard to keep a neutral face desperately wanting to ask if clarke popped the question but not wanting to ruin the surprise if she hadn’t yet. He ask clarke to come help him cook breakfast and I put my hands into my jacket pocket papa’s face when he watches my hands just to see them in my pocket when we finally separated. Me and mama put more wood onto the campfire.

Once they were out of ear hot papa asked clarke so did you ask her yet? Yes I did clarke told papa. What did she say papa asked. What do you think papa clarke ask. Yes obviously she’s been in love with you and ready to marry you since she was four that was eleven years ago papa says. Your right clarke responds. Papa can no longer keep his composure and he does a victory dance around our campsite she said yes he yells at the top of his lungs. Mama looks at him like he has completely fucking lost his marbles. Aden what the hell are you losing it she ask? Me and clarke just watch on with smiles on our faces. No I haven’t lost it our little girl said yes he says in his calmest tone he can muster up. Mom comes out of the tent dad what the fuck I was sleeping why were you yelling she asked him. Are you sure your not losing it she doesn’t have a ring on her finger mama says pointing to anya’s hand. Why would I have a ring mom asked mama. Your father said our little girl said yes says mama. Not that little girl he say im talking about that one and he point’s to me. What the actual fuck are you talking about dad she’s fifteen mom asked thoroughly confused about what’s going on. That round of expletives drew the teens out of our tent, why are the adults yelling for heaven sakes ask O. According to papa Lexa said yes says mama. Yes to what lex that has this much yelling before coffee ask O. I pull my hand out of my pocket and show O. Wait you better not be fucking around with me Lex is that an engagement ring O ask. We’re not fucking around I asked her this morning during sunrise clarke says coming and wrapping her arms around my back, it’s one of my favorite little quirks clarke has when she’s nervous and needs safety and comfort. Congratulations Lex and Clarke O says giving us a hug. Rae and Luna come over to us congratulations girls they say giving us a hug. Papa comes over to us wrapping us in a tight hug I love you both and congradulations so when is the wedding next year he ask. Dad don’t encourage them she literally turned fifteen yesterday mom said. The legal age to get married in polis is sixteen which she will be next year. I’m walking you both down the aisle that’s non negotiable he says one of you is just going to have to be patient. Mama comes over congratulations girls she says giving us a hug. Kehlani walks out are you all always this loud before coffee? No their not their exciter because Alexandria is marrying clarke mom tells kehlani. Obviously i’ve know them less than a year and I could have told you that Kehlani says confused. No I mean their engaged mom says. I don’t get it blondie has had a ring on her ring finger since I met them kehlani said. Mom just gives her a look. Kehlani walks up to us congratulations you too and she gives us a hug. That was very surprising never in my life did I see that happening, I didn’t know she new how to hug. Your mom will realize how dumb she is being it’s not like you two have been together for a month and are getting married, you two have known eachother for eleven years you’ve been best friends the entire time and you have been together for three years if you were older she wouldn’t be being so down about it. I mean I get it she gave birth to you and I think she still sees you as the four year old she left behind to go to college and it was while she was gone that you two truly grew together. She left to her little girl just about to start kindergarten in the fall and when she finally came back you two were already dating. She missed the in between your entire childhood and the only person she can blame is herself she choose to go to college on the opposite side of the coast. By making those choices she gotta have her dream job but in return it limited the time she got to experience you growing up. I believe she truly loves you but I think before now she was still able to ignore the fact of how truly grown up you are, but now your engaged and your going to marry your soulmate in the foreseeable future and know I think is the first time she truly get to see that she didn’t completely realizes that your not a toddler anymore, yes your fifteen but your going into your senior year in less than four months and you will be leaving for college next summer.I know I didn’t give you two the best first impression and I was a super bitch but I do honestly think it beautiful how you to found what people spend their whole lives looking for and you two found it when you were kids and you were brave and confessed your feelings to each other and since that day you have worked very hard to communicate and love each other for what inside each others hearts, and at an age where most are young and reckless and live in chaos you have withstood it Kehlani says. Thanks Kehlani we really needed to hear that and thank you for helping us see it from her side I say. I guess it’s true she was away in Everett every time before now we’ve talked about marriage, it was mama and papa that were here to listen to our proclamations about marriage, I mean it was papa you told you were going to marry me when we had just met your mom was already gone by the time I became a part of your life says clarke. 

The three of us go back to where mama, papa, o, rae and luna are sitting around the campfire eating breakfast, where did mom go I ask. Papa says she went down by the shore. I go down to talk to her while clarke and kehlani join the group. 

I spot mom walking down by the shore about 100 yards down the shore I run to catch up with her, mom we need to talk I say. I know sweetie mom says. Be honest mom do you really think i’m too young to be engaged to clarke or is it because you still feel like i’m the little girl you left behind I ask. You have your whole life ahead of you and you have a lifetime to get married why at 15 she ask. I understand where you're coming from but I have known and told papa and mama this was something I was going to do since I was four and If I could have I would have back then, but I waited I have eleven years of a history with my fiance and this wasn’t some out of the blue I ran off and elopped situation I respond. I just wish you would wait till you experience some life Alexandria she says. Mom I experienced life before I was even born, I know, and I experienced life without you for most of my life you promised I would still see you, that you would visit that I could visit but then you didn’t let me and papa and mama visit and you visited twice the eight years you were gone,and you called me once and you never answered your damn phone, and the whole time you have been back you haven’t one brought up or asked for custody back of me I yell at her. I walk back to the camp and the closer I get back to our campsite the harder it’s getting to push my tears down, when i'm about 50 yards from camp clarke is running towards me with her arms open ready to embrace me in a hug. It’s ok, your ok, I got you baby, breathe ok, I got you safe  
to be continued...


	11. Last Summer As High Schoolers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group date and summer break  
>  this chapter is mostly filler
> 
> I added two small parts to this chapter

May tenth twenty fifteenth, six pm we all met at Rae’s house first stop on this group date was dinner Maxwells karaoke ball and gril. When lincoln first arrived O was really nervous. By the time we got to Maxwell's we were all ready to eat dinner and sing our hearts to the karaoke.next stop we went to Creamerey for desert we all sat around the table. Last up we went to the movies and by then O and lincoln were comfortable with each other so the couples spread out throughout the theater so they could each have some privacy but still close enough if they need help they could be there in a minute. 

Today is June fifth yesterday was the last day of eleventh grade and we finished packing up our bags for Lake Gaisor cabin and packing up our car, Clarke and I woke up at five am this morning to to make the eight hour car drive to the cabin where their going to the summer. I took the first turn driving while clarke got some extra sleep, three hours into the drive I was ready for breakfast so we pulled Over at fresh farms cafe. I kiss clarke trying to wake her up gently, good morning sunshine coffee time love. She stirred a little but no luck, I try singing to her-  
in case you didn’t know, baby i’m crazy ’bout you, And I would be lying if I said, that I could live this life without you, Even though I don’t tell you all the time, you had my heart a long, long time ago, In case you didn’t know- Clarke gave me a sleepy smile, good morning baby she says before kissing my lips. I kiss her back before telling her good morning beautiful coffee break, I get out of the driver seat and walk over to the passenger door opening it for her she grabs my hand and intertwined our fingers, I click the lock button on the key and we go in to the cafe, we order to large iced coffees and two avocado toast and a side of bacon. We sit down at a table after we get our order. How are you feeling fiance clarke ask me. I’m always great when your next to me future wifey I respond, how are you I ask. Sweet talker, I’m happy to be anywhere with you she responds. I love you always I tell her. I love you forever and always she tells me. After we finish eating we use the lady’s room and get coffee refills and get back it the car clarke says she will take a turn. We spend the next three hours talking, joking around and singing along to the radio one of our favorite songs come on and we sing at the top of our lungs- I have a question, it might be strange, how are your lungs? are they in pain? ‘Cause mine are aching, think I know why, I kinda like it though, you wanna try? Oh would you be, so kind, As to fall in love with me, you see, I’m trying, I know you know that I like you, but that’s not enough, so if you will fall in love, I think it’s only fair, there’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share? ‘Cause I like you but that’s not enough, so if you will, please fall in love with me- It’s crazy in a lot of ways it feels like just yesterday that you we were singing this song right before we became girlfriends, but at the same time I can’t imagine a universe where were not in love with each other, does that make sense? I truly believe that we were made for each other, the way we both see the unlovable parts of each other but that just makes our love stronger, you see me in ways others can’t Says clarke. I completely agree like the past three years have felt natural and time has gone by so fast, forever sounds like even that wouldn’t be enough time I say. We stop to get gas around eleven and stop to use the restroom and get snacks and drinks, we switch back and I drive the last two hours we stop in town and pick up lunch and groceries before we drive to the cabin arrive around two, we put away the groceries and put our bag into our room and change into our swimsuits and take our lunch out to the deck. We spend two hours swimming and hanging out in the lake. Before we head back into the cabin and into our bathroom undressing out of our swimsuits and throwing them to the side I pick up clarke and lift her up onto the counter kissing her deeply letting my hands trace down her body from her cheek down her neck, down to her chest taking her perky nipple between my pointer and thumb pinching and pulling, I take her other nipple in my mouth and gently bite and tug then running my tounge over the hard bud before sucking again,clarke lets out a moan running her hands down my body letting them explore my breast that have grown fuller. I let my hand run down her abdomen to her mound running my fingers over her clit rubbing circles with my thumb and entering her wet center with two fingers thrusting my long fingers deeper and faster curling my fingers to hit her front wall, Babe your so wet for me I whisper against her nipple between my teeth, Clarke let out a loud dirty moan before asking for more, I add a third finger as I pick up my thrusting speed and the deeper I thrust the tighter walls close around my fingers, she tenses up right before she cums her juices running down my hand I help her down from her climax, I slowly remove my fingers, I bring my fingers up to my mouth sucking it clean, she hops down from the counter before sitting me on the counter she sucks on my pulse point on my neck, letting one of her hands trace my back resting it at the small of my back then letting trace my hip then dipping between my legs finding my drenched center thrusting three fingers in first before working me up to four, she kisses down my neck making her way down to my chest she plays with my perk nipple with her tounge, I moan out fuck fiance you feel so good in me, clarke pulls back for a second wanting to ask a question, Baby she ask, yes love i reply, I want to try something new if its ok with you clarke says, what is it I ask softly, can I try fisting you she ask, yes babe, I separate my legs more and she slowly pulls out her fingers adding her thumb in when she thrust back in slowly letting me get use to the added fullness, are you ok lex she ask me. yes I breathe out, She makes a fist with her hand before she intensifies her thrust and speed I let out a low moan and the harder and faster she was thrusting I could feel my own orgasm coming fast I got this intense pressure in my lower abdomen and on one of the times clarke pulled her fist out I felt this insane rush of cum come out and landed on clarkes chest, over her shoulder and on the bathroom wall. holly shit baby that was so fucking hot clarke said pulling me in for a passionate kiss. we fucked each other for over an hour before we finally went in the shower to clean up. 

The next months go by the same we hang out at the lake and clarke paints and I try to paint. We cook together we read books, play boards games, and exc. 

O, Rae, Luna and lincoln just got here on july second and are staying for three weeks before they head to camp, Last night the five of us girls stayed up starting the wedding plans it’s really exciting. Lincoln for awhile was helping out to giving us ideas turns out he is just as obsessed with flower as I am. The next day we wake up around noon Lincoln was in the kitchen cooking for us when we finally woke up and already had coffee poured into mugs and the second pot brewing. We had all decided that we wanted to bbq for dinner tonight so we were going to drive in to town to get supplies, they drove lincolns car up and he drives a suv so we all loaded into his car after we ate and got ready for the day. Each couple was in charge of a course for dinner, me and clarke got main, Rae and Lu took sides and Linc and O got desert. We went really basic and got hot dogs and veggie burgers then we got buns and toppings, Rae and Lu had a salad kit, corn on the cob, potatoes, and stuff to make potato salad, O and Linc had stuff to make s’mores and they saw this watermelon cake idea on pinterest. Then we picked up stuff we were running low on. We got back around three and we all got into our swimsuits and jumped into the lake. We had a blast and at seven we got out to start cooking dinner and the fireworks were going to start at nine across the lake, by the time we finished cooking and sat down to eat the firework show was just starting we had a clear view from the deck. The show was awesome after it had come to an end we cleaned up and cuddled in the living room and watched the perks of being a wallflower. It was just before midnight when me and clarke called it a night and went back to our room. Lex it’s been two months since you talked to anya, I will support you either way but do you want to talk to her asked Clarke. I’m not ready yet i’m still upset with her and at the whole situation, It’s not that I want a relationship with him, It’s that I didn’t even get the choice it was made before I was even born, What I hate the most Is that she got hurt and that’s the reason i’m even here I say. I kind of know what you mean I was the product of a one night stand Abby never even knew the guys name and she was so fucking drunk even if he told her she doesn’t know now. We’re just two girls with question marks as dads and a papa I say. Yup babe we do papa is fucking amazing though she says. That he is I reply. We fell asleep cuddled into each other.

We celebrated Clarke's seventeen birthday by going to the natural water slides down the river on the other side of the lake. We have a picnic lunch and blue velvet cupcakes. Happy birthday babe I hope you have an amazing day and year I tell her, when we got back to the cabin we all gave her our presents. We ended the night watching the notebook and eating pizzas.

We spent the rest of the time acting like chaotic teens and planning the “Clexa wedding” as O and rae have dubbed it. By the end of the three weeks we have finished planning our wedding and the honey moon. I can see our group being friends till we're all old and senial. They left to go to there perspective camps.

Mama and Papa got here on july twenty fifth, It good to see you girls we’ve missed you. We’ve missed you two too. They called us every day to check in with us. The four of us spent the rest of the summer hanging out at the cabin. We got back just in time to go back to school shopping. 

We were so excited for the last first day of high school and for senior year, Me and clarke got all our classes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> Song's used this chapter are 
> 
> In case you didn't know by Brett Young 
> 
> Would you be so kind by Dodie Clark


	12. Senior year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior pictures, last first days, and deep talks

August twenty third twenty fifteen,This morning at ten am we have an appointment to get our senior picture done. Clarke’s alarm went off at seven thirty am. The alarm woke me up first Clarke is asleep with her leg draped across my legs and her arms wrapped around my waist her head on my chest. I have my arms wrapped around her waits I place a kiss to her temple, “Fiance it’s time to wake” I say, her alarm goes off again, she starts to rustle around. She leans up placing a kiss to my lips, “good morning fiance”, she says. “Good morning my love” I reply. “Coffee and breakfast first”, she ask. “Of course babe” I reply. We slowly start getting out of bed and making our way down stairs to the kitchen, Clarke starts the coffee and I put waffles in the toaster and cut up some watermelon for us. I put butter and syrup on clarke’s waffles and peanut butter, slices of banana and honey on mine. Clarke pours us both of our cups of coffee and we take our breakfast and coffee to the table. We talk and eat our breakfast once were done we clean up after ourselves. Then we head up stairs to start getting ready. We both get showered and put on our dresses we picked out, we help straighten each others hair, we sit next to each other at our vanity doing our makeup. It’s nine thirty once we finished we grab our purse and head out to our car. First stop is to pick up O before we head to the studio Lincoln, Raven and Luna meet us there. We take individual pictures first, then couples, and finally group photos. Some professional and some funny but mostly just us acting naturally those pictures were some of our favorites. After we were done the six of us headed to grab lunch at yummy cafe.

The next day the six of us went on our annual back to school shopping we bought new pants and shoes for school and the limited supplies we needed. We decided to have lunch at dave and buster we wanted one last fun day before we start back to school tomorrow. We decided that we would meet in the senior lot tomorrow. 

This year we all only had four classes to take history, english,and two electives. Clarke, O and lincoln were taking art and grounder. I was a T.A. and then in grounder with the three of them, Rae and Lu took computer science and stem.  
Clarke got a paid internship at a local art gallery after school and I got a job at a record store. I changed my major to cinematography and minor in musical theater at the end of last year after my falling out with my mom. I realized that it’s ok for me to follow my dreams and I don’t owe anything to the people that broke their promises. 

November fifth twenty fifteen, It’s been six months since our falling out. I reached out to mom but she ignored me, so I reached out to Kehlani and she was very apologetic she thought it was a good idea that me and mom sat down to talk things out and try to rebuild our relationship, but mom refused. I’ve always been able to put on a brave and stoic front to act like things don’t affect me, it’s how i’ve coped with the hard parts. But this I couldn’t hide it clarke, mama, papa, O, even rae who has only been around since freshman year could tell that I was hurt and her abandoning me all over again was destroying my heart. Clarke and I were sitting in our room the other night I had tears running down my cheeks and she was holding me, she told me, “I know how hard it is for you to let your emotions show and even harder it is for you to let other people in, even with me it took you nine years before you truly open up to me and it was worth every second of it. I’ve got to spend the last two years getting to know your little quirks that you do when your upset or the way you scrunch your nose when your super happy or the way you do a little dance when you can’t contain your excitement. I’ve been your best friend, your girlfriend and your fiance through each time she has abandoned you, darling this doesn’t define you, if anything it defines her and How selfish of a person she is and has grown into. Yes she has been through alot of shit herself but that doesn’t change that she knew she was pregnant for months before hand and yet she hid it and did not tell anyone till it was too late to terminate, then begging to keep you, just to leave the responsibility of raising you to your grandparent. That only O knew weren’t your parents growing up, They are incredible parents even to me they took me in when my mom and I disowned each other. Lex you have every right to be pissed off at the world but please don’t blame yourself, because these weren’t your choices and they were made for you by the people that bring you into this world, Who you are is fucking perfect to me. I’ll spend every day for the rest of our lives proving to you that your not replaceable or remotely possible to leave you behind, So live your life doing the things that make you happy and i’ll be right here with you, Most of all remember you don’t have to prove your worth to the people that did nothing to prove their worth your time and energy.” “thank you for always being here for me and loving me when I couldn’t love myself, I love you always Clarke.” I say. She cuddled me till I fell asleep.

 

December twenty fourth twenty fifteen, we drove up to mount weather to spend christmas at our cabin. The four of us baked cookies and stayed up to the early hours of the morning to open presents and have hot chocolate and cookies before we head to bed. Mama and Papa surprised us with a trip to Japan in march for two weeks over spring break. We got all of us matching onesies with tree fabric and said Forest on the back. We slept in christmas morning and woke up at lunch time to christmas feast. We stayed at the cabin for new years to. Clarke and me were both so excited for the year ahead of us and for our wedding in may.

The school year went by fast and we just finished our last finals, when the seniors get back in two weeks were just going to be prepping for prom and graduation and senior trip. The faculty know that our senoritis is going to be in full force when we come back. 

We left for Japan right after school mama and papa had our luggage already in the taxi when they picked us up. We got to the airport three hours early we checked in and looked around the terminal. Got snack before we made our way to the gate we waited about twenty minutes before we started boarding our flight. Clarke and I sat next to each other and mama and papa were sitting in front of us. It was a very long flight, about sixteen hours. We ate dinner on the flight watched a movie and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Next chapter will be the Clexa wedding


	13. Clexa wedding extravgaza 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa wedding extraganaza 2016, the days leading up to their wedding lexa has flash backs of some of their first moments together, there are some surprises they plan some go good others not so much. the story ends ends on them leaving for the airport to their honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got away from me, it's a long one enjoy

Today is friday May second twenty sixteen our last day of school before our wedding on monday may fourth twenty sixteen, not only our wedding, our four year anniversary, but also my sixteenth birthday. I met the love of my life and soon to be my wife on September ninth two thousand and four, on our first day of kindergarten when we were seated next to each other. For me it was definitely a I like you and I can see myself loving you at first sight, The first time we talked I liked her more. We clicked from the start like we’ve known each other in our past lives. 

[Since the begging of us we have been closer than regular best friends, from bathing together from the early months of our blooming friendship. We held each other's hands like lovers do from early on. 

The first time I truly realized that I was in love with Clarke it was spring break of kindergarten. Clarke was at my house for a playdate and sleepover, and we were playing in the backyard and we had a kid station playing over the radio, she was dancing around it was around lunch time and the sun was high in the sky, the way the sun shined through her hair made it look like her crown braid was a halo. The way her eyes sparkle, she looked like a fairy then she smiled and the feeling in my tummy like there’s butterflies in there. I stared at her being free in her own little peaceful world and she was easily the most breathtakingly beautiful girl I had ever seen in my whole life time. I didn’t intend on letting these three words slip out of my mouth, “I love you”. She stopped dancing and just stared at me, I stared back at her and that’s when I realized she heard me. I didn’t know what to say so I just stood there and waited for her to say something. A few minutes later she speaks up again, “I love you too”, “Really” I can’t help but ask. “Yup” she says before grabbing my hands and placing them on her shoulders, I intertwined my fingers together, she wraps her arms around my waist and we start dancing around together again. I realized later that was Clarke’s way of letting me into her world. 

I still remember the day we went from just best friends to maybe something more. We were in sixth grade I was ten and she was twelve we were at Alice’s birthday party, all of us at the party sat in a circle and we played truth or dare it was about half way through the game it was clarke’s turn and she chose dare, they dared her to kiss me on the lips for five seconds, I was excited I had been wanting to kiss her for a long time so I was very excited for the chance to kiss her. Clarke walked over to me and kneeled in front of me, she placed her hands on my cheeks and leans in ,meeting our lips together, the kiss lasted way longer than just the dare. 

For the next year and a half we didn’t talk about our kiss, that all changed the weeks leading up to my birthday it became all I could think about how badly I wanted to kiss her again and not just once but for the rest of my life, It got harder for me to pretend I was fine just being her best friend. Damn did I try every way possible to not let it take over my mind and push it back down into the little box i’ve buried those feelings into from the first time I realized I was in love with her. Despite how long i’ve known my feelings for you it scared me more that you wouldn’t feel the same and things would get weird and I would lose my best friend. Just the mere thought of losing you forever broke my heart. On my twelfth birthday she had enough of my shit and cornered me after sixth period and I remember loving you to the point I didn’t know what to say or do. I can only imagine it felt like pulling teeth for you, but you didn’t give up, you had made a decision that you weren’t leaving till we talked and got everything on the table. Even if the next four nights were going to royally suck, You have been coming with since my fifth birthday, seven years and I knew you, I knew even in the non speaking state we had been in the week prior or how annoyed with me you were with me you would never miss my birthday just like I would never miss yours. You were persistent as fuck and eventually I got my feelings off my chest. Just then papa pulled us up to pick us up. It was a quiet drive to the beach. That night at camp in our tent, she said what I had only let myself dream about in my wildest of dreams, she said, “I like you too” we shared our first official kiss that day. It was the first day in the eight years we knew each other we could officially refer to the other as our girlfriend.

It’s been nearly four years and it’s still crazy to me that this is my real life I think about how lucky I am that I’ve gotten to spend the last eleven years and nine months with my soulmate that I’ve found my person so early in my life. I’m marrying my soulmate at just sixteen and we get to spend the rest of our life growing and evolving together we get to have a family of our own and be the moms that our biological one’s never were.

It’s still crazy for me to think about the fact that we’ve already lived together for nearly four years, I got to learn even more about her little quirks and all the little things that makes her who she is, I had no idea it was even possible but I walked even farther in love with her. She was the first person I ever let in and it took nine years to get there, I’ve always found it hard to let my emotions out I learned when I was four to hide my truth behind a stoic mask, I had just found about the rest of my early story and she was there like she has always been. 

On our two year anniversary I gave her a promise ring and at the end of the night we experienced our first time. It was both nerve racking and exhilarating being that open and vulnerable with each other. The more we experienced it the more comfortable we were and are together, getting to marvel in the beauty and love of the other and getting the chance to explore and learn new parts of each other, She is my one and only and honestly i’ve known it from the start, before the first time we reunited in this life I knew she was the one.

Last year she surprised me and proposed It was the best day of my life I knew we were heading in that direction but I thought it wasn’t going to be till maybe next year, but It was perfect anything she could ever do will forever be perfect to me. I love her more than anything in this world and everyday I fall in love with her all over again for all her imperfections and scars that prove everyday that were not just surviving but Loving and thriving. Life truly is about more than just surviving.

Our wedding is only a few days away and over the past week we have got our marriage license and certificate the reverend just has to sign and date it. We took care of all the other paperwork, and order the rentals and confirmed with the caterers, the florist and the campground. I can’t wait for monday and for us to be officially Mrs.& Mrs.Forrest. I still remember the first time I told papa I was going to marry her I was four. I’ve dreamed about this moment since and it’s finally here.]

I was walking out of my fourth period class when I heard, “Earth to Lexa” O says “are you riding with us back to your place.” she ask. “ Sorry O I was zoned out, yes Clarke is meeting us in the parking lot.” I reply “ ok cool let’s go the sooner we get to your place the sooner we pack up the cars and the sooner we get on the rode for Clexa wedding extravaganza twenty sixteen.”o replys. “If I didn’t know better I would say you were more excited then us” I said with a chuckle. “Well I am god knows i’ve been third wheeling since the day you to met” O says cracking up herself. “True sorry not sorry O” I say as we walk out towards the parking lot, “oh ya space cadet raven forgot her bridesmaid dress in her closet so her and luna are going to drive to her place and get it then meet us at the site tonight.” O says shrugging, if anyone was going to forget their dress it would be ray. “It’s good she realized that now not monday morning” I reply “true that” replies O. we get out to the car and Clarke and lincoln are waiting at the car. O hops in to the passenger seat next to lincoln and I hop into the back seat next to my beautiful fiance. “ Hi my love” I say placing a soft kiss to her cheek. “Hi baby” she replys carresing my cheeks and leaning in for a kiss. 

We pull up to our house around twelve ten. Papa and mama are already busy packing up the truck and mama was packing up the rented camper. “Hi kids” papa calls out to the group. “Hi papa” all four of us call back to him. Lincoln Is laying down his middle row of his Suv and helping load some of the stuff in. It takes about another twenty minutes working together to get everything packed up. Lincoln and O drive up in his car, Me and Clarke are in the truck, and mama and papa are driving in the RV. We get on the road around twelve thirty. For the the road trip ahead. The caravan of us stopped half way to grab lunch. Before we finish the road trip and get to up 

** Raven and Luna Pov**  
Back in polis Rae and Luna just left the school and are on there way to go and talk to Anya. Give one last try to help their best friend and her mom mend their relationship. “Rae are you sure this is a good idea” Luna ask. “Not a 100% but what is there even left to lose she has already missed out on so much of Lexa’s life.” Rae responds. “What if it goes to shit are you going to tell lex” she ask. “Yes when they get back from their honeymoon” I respond. “Ok let’s just get this over with, are we going to call it a half win in we get kehlani to come” she ask. “Yes that would be a half win, hopefully we will have her on our side and she can help us with anya” I answer. We pull up to Anya’s and Kehlani’s apartment. After we park the car we get out and walk up to their door. It’s the middle day on a friday their day off so hopefully they're here. I push the doorbell and I can hear footsteps on the other side, the door opens and it’s Kehlani. “Hi Rae and Lu what are you to doing here” Kehlani ask. “We’re here to hopefully talk to Anya and you about Lexa, we're here to give one last shot before we leave town.” Luna says. “Ok come in she’s in her office why don’t you two take a seat on in the living room and I will go get her” Kehlani replies. We go and take a seat on the love seat, Kehlani disappears down the small hall she comes back guiding Anya in to the living room sitting her down on the couch then taking a seat next to her. “Anya we know were apart of the group of people that are the last people you want to see, but were here to talk things out were hoping you can tell us what’s your thought process is and what lead you and all of us to this spot.” Raven says, I was honestly expecting her to tell me to fuck off and get out of her house but she just takes a deep breath before responding, “ Your right you are a part of the group i want to see the least but I do know you are the know bullshit member of the group and will sit there till you get some answers, that first morning I was so made at my dad and everybody for encouraging them and being excited for to kids getting married, kids that haven’t even had a chance to to experience life first, but then when Lex came to talk things out and I voiced that she hadn’t even experienced life yet why the jury, her response first just made me more mad but the more time i’ve had to think about it I realize she is right, It is what opened my eyes to that I was wrong and she was right. My choices and decisions ultimately caused me to have her and just pass her off to my parents I always thought she was fine and wasn’t affected by my absence but the she told me that it did, it’s no ones fault but my own. She isn’t the little girl I see her as anymore and she hasn’t been for almost twelve years, if we're being honest the four years before that when I was physical at the house and treated her like someone elses kid I would just interact with maybe an hour a day was way worse for her. Now I see her and I see the many different ways I hurt my own child, My own selfishness is what caused her pain and half the reason she hid her feelings behind a mask and wouldn’t let anyone in and i’m also the reason for her pain now” anya replies. “Your right I am the no bullshit member of the group, and thank you for explaining your side to us. Do you really want to lose her forever, when you could start over now and give her the mom she deserves, or are you going to keep letting your own selfishness cause you to lose her forever. Could you really forgive yourself for missing your oldest and only child currently wedding to the love of her life. Are you going to be able to forgive yourself down the line when they have kids and your not around. They already are down three do your really want to be the fourth bio parent that abandoned them? Do you really want to be grouped with abby, will you really be ok if she is the only child you biologically have and she is out in the world living her life without you? Because if you are than fine it’s your lost they will forget about you just like they forgot about abby, They have mama so their going to be fine, with time they will get over it but will you” raven ask. “ Thank you for doing this for Lex, I don’t want to lose her but it’s been a year and I don’t know how to fix it? I am ready to try again and be the mom she deserves. I don’t want to let my selfishness affect us anymore but I can’t promise it won't just that I will try my best for it not to. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I lost her forever and didn’t get to meet my future grandchildren. No I don’t want to join the three of them. I hate being grouped with her. No I wouldn’t I would feel guilty for the rest of my life. I don’t but how do I fix this.” anya asked. “We start by going to their wedding and you sit down to talk to her. Then slowly you work on rebuilding your relationship with her.” Rae replies. “Ok” anya replies they wait for them to pack up their bags then raven personally drives the four of them down to the beach. She text O to let her know it went well and she has Anya and Kehlani in the car.   
*****************************************

It was about three thirty when the six of us pulled into the campsite we had booked our regular site along with the three that have the forest backed to it. Papa setup the big tent at the regular site. I had a two bedroom tent that we had borrowed I set it up at the furthest sight with the woods back to it so I could walk straight out on monday, the room I had chosen had a closet built in on the inner wall that I kept my garment bag in. I had put a tsa lock on my garment bag so clarke didn’t peak, we were going to spend tonight and tomorrow in here together then we go our separate ways till we see eachother at the ceremony. O and Lincoln are staying in the second room in this tent.

We got settled in before Rae and Luna finally showed up with two additional people. Clarke saw Rae guys before I did and she let loose to put it tastefully. “What the actual fuck Rae what were you thinking bringing her” Clarke screams pointing at Anya. “ I’m her mother” anya yells at clarke. “ Do you even know the definition of that word? Just because you have a baby grow in your womb does not automatically award you as a mother. We all fucking know you didn’t even want her this isn’t not the fucking time for your shit Anya” Clarke screamed, I had just gotten behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist when she finished screaming. “Babe she is not worth it let's go for a walk” I whisper in her ear. I lace out fingers together and walk us away.

“Are you ok babe” I ask Clarke. “ ya she just really pisses me off, I think that was the past year of feelings being set free, I feel much better now” Clarke replies. “I feel the same about her, it was good you saw her first because my words wouldn’t have been that nice, That’s great my love” I reply pulling in her into a kiss. We ended up walking down to the pier and spent time riding rides and having a impromptu date night. After we both had plenty of time to cool off I walked us to a bench at the very end of the pier over the water and sat down pulling her onto my lap. “ babe let’s make a promise That at least once a week we will go out on a date, once a month we will go on a day adventure just the two of us and once a year we go on a trip just us.” I say, “deal I love that Idea” clarke says. We enjoyed those few last moments of calmness we ate dinner before we headed back to camp. 

When we got back to camp O had told lincoln that she would fill him in after but he needed to keep the adults distracted so that we could talk and Luna was going to stand guard outside the door as second line of defense and it’s a tent so she could just listen and talk up when she has something to add in. O took us in to our tent with rae. “ Lex me and you have been best friends since you were two weeks old, I’ve been there for the good, bad, and downright ugly. I knew what was bothering you before you were even able to talk so I understand that what anya has done affects you more than you would ever say to anyone but clarke. I have heard the stories, and I have been right there with you every time she said she would call and didn’t i’ve been there every time you called her and it went unanswered, I know how hurt you were that you were the last to know she was even interested in girls despite you coming out to her two years prior. I know there is so much more than just that breaking your heart. Even though you try to pretend it doesn’t exist. Clarke I have been one of your best friends since we were in kindergarten, i’ve been there to watch you fall in love with our sweet dorky best friend over here and I know you have loved her and want her just as long as you wanted her. I know your our front line when it comes to said friend finally speaking up so you have more details then we do, so I understand that what you know totally equalls out your freak out at anya earlier. And bless our fucking hearts we have Rae who still hasn’t figured out how to read or gage lexa so she did what she thought she was right and she got anya here I don’t know how but she did. So you need to decide lex do you want her hear or not. If not I will have lincoln drive her to the train station and we move on?” O says. “ I dont know im just so fucking over it and her she doesn’t just get to come and go and just stand in the fucking doorway while she is around doing less than the bear minimum, she didn’t even tell me O I found out on my own, none of them told me, I don’t know why not but I don’t have any energy left to care i’ve got nothing left to give to her.” I say resting my head on Clarke’s chest my favorite place because I can hear her heart rate and i’m safe. “I know lex” she says rubbing calming circles on my back like she did when we were still both in diapers before we could even talk she found a way to comfort me when I was just a new baby. “We got you love your safe we won’t let anything happen to you we promise.” clarke leas down and whispers in my ear. “ Rae can you please get Linc” O ask her. “I’m sorry lex I thought I was helping.” ray says to me before leaving the tent and going to get Linc. Linc comes in to the tent. “Hey Lex are you ok bud” he ask her. “No” I reply softly. “Hun can you please drive Anya and Kehlani to the local motel and tell them either you or me will talk to them tomorrow about whether or not they want them here” O ask Linc. “ Of course I will be back, Lex I got your back” he place his hand to my shoulder before getting up and heading back toward the adults. Forty five minutes later he came back. “ hun did you drive them to azgeda” O ask him when he walked back in, he just gave her a cheeky smile and kissed her forehead before coming to give me a hug. “Thank you Linc you have become family to us.” I say hugging him back. We all fall asleep in the living area of our tent.

We sleep in till noon all needing to catch up with some serious sleep. We wake up to the smell of coffee and donuts, papa’s answer always after a tough night. We slowly walk out of the tent finding papa with a shit eating grin on his face, “works every time” he says once all the sleepy teens are out and sitting around the campfire. “Papa you know the way to wake up grumpy teens” rae says. “Any of you want to fill in this old man” he ask. “Your daughter fucking sucks” O says. “Same mistakes” he ask O, “yes papa” O says. “Lex i’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth once you were old enough to understand” he says to me. “ I know papa”I replied. Mama joins us and we eat and talk about our plans for the next twenty four hours before it’s time for rehearsal. We talk it out and decide anya and kehlani can come as long as anya doesn't talk to us because i’m not ready to let her in again but i'm not going to stop her from watching. The group of us are finishing up getting everything ready that night Aurora, Bellamy, and his girlfriend geina. We have a cookout with the few extra people that came a day early.

Sunday morning papas friend came to drop off our rentals. The females were in the rv having tea time and doing our nails. We all get changed into our rehearsal outfits. Three pm comes around fast and the close friends and family that are in the wedding party have arrived. Me and Clarke walk hand in hand towards where the wedding is being held. Even just the chairs being set up and the framing of our backdrops and decoder it’s absolutely beautiful and so so perfect. The wedding party practicing walking through tommorows ceremony. We run through it a few extra time before we go eat dinner. The time has finally come to say good night to Clarke. I wrap my arms around her shoulder pulling her into my chest, “good night my beautiful fiance tomorrow morning when we wake up, we get to get ready for our wedding, From tomorrow on I get to call you my wife, I love you always and forever, I will see you tomorrow walking down the aisle to you” I kiss her passionately trying to convey everything I don’t know how to put into words. She deepens the kiss letting her hands wander to my ass and giving it a squeeze, “ who’s bright idea was it that we wouldn’t have sex for the two weeks before our wedding, I’m so horny,” clarke lets out with a grunt “yours” I say giggling at the blonde rolling her eyes at me. “ well it sucks, I love you too my gorgeous fiance, twenty four hours till we're on our way to our honeymoon and I have every intention on fucking you so good you can’t walk,” she kisses me one last time leaving a gentle bite to my lower lip. I slapped her ass as she walked away “Fuck” she lets out before O and Luna come get her and take her back to where there staying tonight. Rae and lic come and get me and we head back to our tent I pack up my stuff from the past two days and just leave my clothes for tomorrow hanging. Rae, Linc and I spend the rest of the night and Laughing. We finally fall asleep around eleven forty five pm.

May fifth twenty sixteen

The next morning when we woke up Lincoln, Papa, Bell, Monty and Harper along with some of the other guys that got here yesterday are out setting up the decor and the reception area. 

Aurora knock on my tent around eight am , “come in” I call out. She comes in “hey girls I have bagels and protein shakes wasn’t sure which way you two were feeling, “ i’ll take protein shake” I say, Aurora hands it to me “thanks Aurora” I say taking the shake, “i’ll take the bagel, thanks Ms.B” rae says we have breakfast while Aurora does my hair in intricate braids criss crossing as they go down the length of my hip length light brown with blonde lowlights. I was doing rae’s make up. After I finished her makeup she started to brush out her hair and part it so Aurora could just put in her single braid once she's done with mine.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Across the campground where Clarke,O and Luna are with mama for help. We fell asleep around ten pm last night and woke up to O’s alarm at seven am we had our coffee and ate a filling breakfast, we had sat in a chain mama was doing O’s hair she was doing mine, and I was doing Lu’s hair and she was working on her makeup. We finished hair around eight am then we O did my make up and we took pictures. Before getting changed into my wedding dress and the girls put on their dresses. We finished our looks off with our converse, it was about nine thirty am when I got my finishing touches done. There was a knock at our door mama opened the door, it was lincoln he had a letter for me from Lex. I sent him back with a letter for her. “Well hurry up were not getting any younger” o says, “ ok” I say as I open the envelope and take out the letter:

To my beautiful soon to be Wife,

In a little while were going to be walking down the aisle at our wedding, I still and for the rest of my life will stand by the proclamation I made the first day we met when I told papa I was going to marry you. You are so fucking perfect my love, I know most days you don’t believe it, But I promise to remind you everyday, I promise to remind you everyday for the rest of our lives that you are loved more than you will ever know, I promise to comfort you in the low points and dance like we're still kids when were at our highs, I promise to always treat you with kindness and respect, I promise to never go to bed angry, I promise to give you the last cookie and go on midnight ice cream runs, i promise to take care of you when your sick and I promise to never give up on us, I Love you forever and always, I got you safe babe. 

Love always,  
Lexa 

 

As I finish reading the letter we're all tearing up, “I love her so much, she is special” I say. We get ourselves put back together it’s nine fifty and papa is at the door “you ready to get married kido” he ask me, “yes papa i’m ready” I reply I take his hand and we walk towards the venu.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Lexa

Rae and I just finished our hair and make up, and we decide to take a quick pic break in our matching plaid flannels, we are finishing up our last touches when Linc get back holding a small envelope, “ blondie sent you this” he say plopping down next to me. “Read it” rae says, “ok” I say before opening it:

Dear Lexa,

I hope you know how truly much you have done to better me, you have been my rock at my worst. You never cease to amaze me in how giving you are. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you I liked you too but the truth is I have loved you from the first moment you stood up for me in kindergarten to jasper, no matter what you always made sure to make sure I was comfortable and when I was not you would comfort me till I was. Even after I was homeless you opened not only your arms but your house and your room. Every year you made sure I had an incredible birthday. I Love You Love bug. Thank you for always being there for me. I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure yu never question your worth to me. I got you safe.

Love, clarke 

She loved me the whole time to I say giggling. I finished getting ready for our wedding and making sure I loved to the tens. We all clean up the area, when belly comes it’s time he says handing me the mic. 

I take a deep breath and wait for the cue, bell counts down his fingers, five… four… three… two… one...go  
~How long will I love you-As long as stars are above you- And longer if I can-How long will I need you-As long as the seasons need to-Follow their plan, How long will I be with you- As long as the sea is bound to-Wash up on the sand- How long will I want you- As long as you want me to- And longer by far, How long will I hold you- As long as your father told you-As long as you can- How long will I give to you- As long as I live through you-However long you say-How long will I love you- As long as stars are above you-And longer if I may-How long will I love you- As long as stars are above you~   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clarke’s Pov

Me and papa just made it to our waiting spot for the music to start playing. A few seconds later I hear Lexa’s voice over the speakers and she’s singing the song that was playing the first time we told each other “I Love You” as were walking down the aisle i'm taking in my surroundings and all the people that are here to celebrate us and its happening i’m marrying the love of my life in just a few minutes and even less than that, we get to the end of the aisle in front of the reverend and all our family and friends, papa kisses my cheek before he walks off to go get lex, the band comes up,

~ You are the one girl -And you know that it's true-I'm feeling younger- Every time that I'm alone with you-We were sitting in a parked car-Stealing kisses in the front yard-We got questions we should not ask but- How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?-It's just something that I want to do-I'll be taking my time, spending my life-Falling deeper in love with you-So tell me that you love me too, In the summer, as the lilacs bloom-Love flows deeper than the river-Every moment that I spend with you-We were sat upon our best friend's roof, I had both of my arms round you-Watching the sunrise replace the moon-How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?-t's just something that I want to do, I'll be taking my time, spending my life-Falling deeper in love with you- So tell me that you love me too- We were sitting in a parked car-Stealing kisses in the front yard- We got questions we shouldn’t not ask-How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?-It's just something that I want to do-I'll be taking my time, spending my life-Falling deeper in love with you-So tell me that you love me too, Tell me that you love me too-Tell me that you love me too~  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa’s pov 

I finish singing the song and papa is coming into the tent. “Oh my Lexa you look absolutely stunning” papa says wiping the tears off his cheeks, “ I'm so proud of you and the beautiful young lady you have grown into, you have excited every hope and dream me and mama ever had for you, I love you so much sweetie” papa says giving me a hug, “Thank you papa, i love you too, i could never have asked for more perfect parents” I say we start walking out of the tent, he leans over and whispers in my ear “happy sweet sixteen birthday girl”. We get closer and I can hear the band singing and then I catch a glimpse Clarke “holy fuck she is gorgeous” i say and papa giggles. We get to the end of the aisle and I see all my friends and family and there all standing watching me walk down the aisle, green meets blue 

We make it to the end of the aisle and clarke is stepping forward reaching out for my handing I met her hands and intertwined our fingers, “you are so gorgeous” I say to clarke just loud enough for her to hear. “Your breathtakingly beautiful” she say back to me. 

The reverend start the ceremony but all I can focus on is My beautiful love of my life standing in front of me and the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. In that moment im taking mental picture of her I want to remember for the rest of this life and the next and as long as my soul lives. The reverend clears their throat, “you both wrote your own vow’s right” they ask, “ yes” Clarke say’s and I nodd. They tell clarke to go first:   
“ I honestly believe that you are my soulmate, before I met you I tried so hard to pretend to be someone that was worth of love and care, I gave away a lot of myself trying t find love and acceptance. The day we met was the day I realized I never had to prove myself or my worth ever again, less than five minutes of knowing each other you were already standing up for me like we had been best friends for life times. You saw me, the real undone vulnerable me and instead of tearing me down you told me you loved me. That was the very first i love you eleven years ago, and you have proven it over and over again, you gave me safety and promises for forever when my mom disowned me for being gay, you have been the best part of my life and together we bring the best out of each other, we build each other back up when were broken down, I promise to always be next to you to offer comfort and support I love you Lex” clarke says I wipe the tears off her cheeks.

The preacher tells me it’s my turn I take a deep breath before I start: 

“The first time forest green met ocean blue eyes, I knew from that moment on it would be separated by before and after, the more I got to know you the more I knew I was going to love you for the rest of my life. I knew from the first time we talked that you were the girl I planned on marrying. Loving you has been effortless and I am so thankful everyday we met. You are still the only one that can leave me speechless of how innocent and beautiful you are like a flower, you have grown and became even more beautiful, not because you dragged others down to make yourself feel more beautiful, but for the way you took every obstacle and grew from the experience, You have grown so much without a care in the world. The older we got and the more we got to know each other and our little quirks, I walked even farther in love with her, I say walk because not even for a seconde did I feel like I was falling. I hoped and I knew you that you would never consciously or unconsciously hurt me. Just Like I would never in a million life times continuously hurt you my love.” I say 

The whole audience and wedding party are wiping tears. The preacher ask if we have the ring Linc hands me Clarke’s and O hands her mine, clarke you may go first : I Clarke Eliza Griffin give you Alexandria Journee Forrest this ring so that everyday and in every way you can have a small reminder for the rest of our lives that I love you and I will always keep you safe . the Preacher ask me to say I do if I take her. “I do” I said   
“Clarke you may place Alexandria’s ring on her finger” they said I slid Lexas ring on her finger with her other ring.

:I Alexandria Journee Forrest ask you to wear this ring Clarke Eliza Griffin I give you my heart, I promise you from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be you home. Clarke do you? “ I do” Clarke says. I slid her ring on her finger with her promise and engagement rings. 

With the power from polis gov ,I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, You may now kiss your wife. I wrapped my arms around Clarke waist kissing her and dipping her slightly back. She meets my lips and giggles. 

The preacher says “It is my honour to introduce you to Mrs. and Mrs. Alexandria J Forrest” I take clarkes hand in mine and our wedding party follows behind us. The preacher let’s the audience know that the reception will be held at the beach. 

Me and my wife and our wedding party go take our wedding pics before meeting our guest back at the reception for lunch. We take countless pictures some just us some with our friends some with mama and papa. Then we head back to the Rv to change into our reception outfits. 

When we get back bell introduced us as Mrs. and Mrs. Forrest they did great job setting up the reception it was more beautiful than I could have ever Imagined today is absolutely perfect. Apparently there's a game that whenever a guest yells kiss we had to kiss Rae and O were the worse we lost count after the first fifteen minutes. We sat down and the band started singing and lunch was being served. After we were done eating It was time for O’s toast she takes the stage at the mic:   
“I have been the third wheel of Clexa for the past eleven years and nine months, heaven knows I wanted to rip my hair out on more than one occasion in the early days when you were both in love with each other but neither of you had the courage to tell the other. So I say a giant thank you that you to finally figured it out and now and saved these other poor souls from having to experience that, in all seriousness I’m so happy and proud of you too and Clarke don’t hurt my baby sis. Thank you everyone for coming and for all of those of you that have supported my girls.” O said. “Thanks O” we both say cracking up that was O for you. 

We had our first dance   
~It's undeniable, That we should be together, It's unbelievable, How I used to say,That I'd fall never, The basis is need to know, If you don't know, Just how I feel, Then let me show you now, That I'm for real, If all things in time, Time will reveal, One, You're like a dream come true, Two, Just want to be with you, Three, Girl, it's plain to see, That you're the only one for me, And four,Repeat steps one through three, Five, Make you fall in love with me, If ever I believe my work is done, Then I'll start back at one, It's so incredible, The way things work, themselves out, And all emotional, Once you know what it's all about, hey, And undesirable, For us to be apart, I never would have made it very far, 'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart ~ 

we started out properly slow dancing as the song started to play, about three quarters of the way through we let loose and danced like we were four and five again.   
Next we had the papa, mama and us dance   
~I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,May you never take one single breath for granted, God forbid love ever leave you empty handed, I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance, I hope you dance, I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,Never settle for the path of least resistance, Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin', Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin', Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter, When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider, Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance, And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance~

At first me and papa and mama and clarke slow danced then we swapped and I danced with mama and clarke danced with papa. Then the four of us danced together, slowly O, Rae, Lu, Linc and even anya and Kehlani came up and joined us dancing. We played games and enjoyed each other company. At two thirty we move our luggage into the RV and changed into our just married flannels and high top converse with black leggings at three pm O drove us in Linc’s car to the airport every one waved us off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading I hope you enjoy
> 
> I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter.  
> song one is how long will I love you by Ellie Goulding  
> song two is How would you feel? be ed Sheeran  
> song three is back at one by Brian Mcknight   
> song four is I hope you dance by lee Ann Wamack


	14. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on their honeymoon. We pick up right where we left off the last chapter.

Honey moon

It’s hard to believe that were in the car pulling away from our wedding, Clarke and mine, our wedding we did it, she’s my wife i’m her wife this still feels like just an amazing dream the kind you hope don’t come to an end. What’s even crazier to me is that we are on our way to the airport to leave for our honeymoon. I look to my left side and I see my wife staring back at me with an equally mirrored dream state as my own. “Wife, my wife, we’re wives” she says hardly able to believe it herself. “My wifey” is all I can get into words. “ Yes your wives, glad we could clear that up” O says with a giggle, thoroughly entertained by her two best friends. The suv pulls up to the curb at the airport, I hop out first giving a hand to clarke, O gets out the driver seat and opens the trunk, I grab our suitcase and carry ons. O has clarke in a bear hug she whispering something into her ear and clarke is giggling at whatever the raven colored hair girl said. I place our bags on the curb. O comes to hug me goodbye, “have the best time pumpkin, i’m expecting details about the scenery and I want pictures of the ocean” she says, “I will chickpea, I will take plenty of pics for you, thanks for everything O, love you” I say “ your welcome forrest, love you too” she says waving us off as she gets back in the car to drive back. 

It’s three thirsty and our flight is at six, we walk to check in to our flight, the airline upgraded our seats to first class complimentary of them. We check in our bags and are left with are under the seat roller bags. We look around the international terminal it's as big as the small airport we usually fly from. Neither of us have ever been to the first class lounge before so we make our way over to it, Clarke finds the coffee first and I fine a hot chocolate we walk around exploring and tucked away in a far away corner is individual stall ladies room we go into one and are presently surprised when we see that these bathrooms have full showers and complimentary toiletries. I haven’t had a proper shower since thursday night so I jump at the opportunity. I take off my outfit and hang it up giving it a good shake to get out the sand and dirt from the beach. I’m already turning on the shower before clarke realizes what is going on behind her, she walks over and stops to take in the view. “You look so fucking good right now” she says staring at me from behind. “Thanks love” I say.

It’s close to five by the time we make it out of the lounge and we make it to the gate just in time for them to call first class to board, we load and when we get to the airplane door one of the flight attendants shows us to our seats, we passed by what I assumed the first class seats to the front of the plane where there is small rooms with doors and I assume it's like the galley for the flight attendants. Then we get out of one door marked three o seven and the flight attendant takes my boarding pass and scans it against the spot below the numbers, the doors open to two seats with a divider betwwen them the flight atendant pusses one of the buttons on the remote and the divider goes down, she lets us know after dinner she will be back for the turned down service, and points to door at the back and said it was our private restroom. “Thank you” I say before she makes her way out. “Holly shit this is like a hotel room” Clarke says wrapping her arms around my waist. “I’ve never seen anything like this before, I say” I say wrapping my arms around her shoulder pulling my beautiful wife in for a kiss. The flight attendant came over the speakers letting the passengers know it’s time for us to take our seats. Clarke takes the window seat and I sit in the aisle one. The diner menu comes on the tv screen clarke chooses the ribeye steak dinner options, and I got the vegan option. After we eat dinner the flight attendant comes and puts the chairs back into bed mode and puts on the bedding, we change into the pj’s that were in our complimentary pouch. We cuddle in to each other it was surprisingly comfortable. Three hours into a eighteen hour flight, fifteen hours left. We watch Be Mine and a few episodes of crazy little frenemies, we end up falling asleep around four hours later. 

We wake up at five am tuesday back in polis, nine pm tuesday night local time where were heading. eleven hours down seven more to go three more till the flight attendant is coming back to change it back into seat mode. 

We wake up the second time at eight am to the ding from the door so we know the flight attendant is coming in, “good morning Mrs & Mrs Forrest” the flight attendant says, “good morning Tia” we say back to her. “ your breakfast will be ready in about three minutes” Tia says, I get up to use the restroom. When I come out clarke goes in, our food comes shortly after she comes back out. We have fruit and waffles, hash browns, coffee and guava juice. We ate and watched more episodes of crazy little frenemies till we landed. We arrived at teally island at noon wednesday. 

We landed on the small island and there was a boat from our hotel waiting for us they dropped us off right at our bungalow after we got all checked in. It was a one king bed bungalows over the pacific ocean. Open air bathroom, and living areas. 

The two weeks of bent up sexual tension led to this moment laying on the large sofa in the open air living room. My hands are intertwined in Clarke's hair as she is tounge fucking my center rubbing her thumb in circles on my clit. Sucking my clit every time she pulled out, adding her fingers to keep up the pressure, thrusting her tounge back thrusting her tounge deep in her mouth getting pressed into my lips."fuck clarke" I moan out as my walls close around her toungue as I hit my climax I came hard into clarke's mouth. after she helped ease me back down and pulled out I brang her lips up to mine tasting myself. I rolled us over and kissed my way clarke's amazing body, stopping at her ample chest putting a pink nipple into my mouth letting my tounge play with it till it got hard sucking and bitting, clarke moans as I bite down, I let my hands find there way to her lower lips where I find her center dripping, I thrust three fingers into her tight pussy her juices making it easy for me to thrust harder and deeper easily, "more" clarke moans out, I add a fourth watching as my fingers disappeared in to her I used my thumb to rub tight circles to her clit."fist me babe" clarke moans out I pull my hand out enough to add in my thumb, "fuck baby your so tight it feels so good" I moan as clarke leaves bit marks down my neck. My fist bottoms out at her back wall clarke takes half way up my for arm before she comes hard against my hand and are I can feel her juices rolling down my arm. 

We ordered room service for dinner our first night. neither of us wanting to leave our room. I put on one of the robes to answer the door for room service we both got burgers, I got the black bean quinoa burger and Clarke got a wagu burger. The hotel added a complimentry bottle of sparking cider. We ate out back on our deck. we laid back and watched the stars up in the sky as I cuddled with my beautiful wife. 

After we had a chance to digest our dinner we went skinny dipping in our private pool. Having round three and four in the pool, before going for a bath in the huge tub, having round five- eight in there. by the time were cleaned up enough we make our way to bed both walking with a bit of a waddle. Our first full day we swam in the ocean off our deck and the pool enjoying our free time after our hectic past couple months. we get it on like freaking bunnies that day.

our second full day we venture to the tide pools on site, and go swimming with sea turtles, we have dinner at the cafe on site.

Our third full day we go paddle boarding around the small Island with our instructor, we see whales and lots of fish through the clear water. Luckily we have tripled up of the sun block and neither of us have gotten sunburned so far.

day four we go to the small town with a guide to buy souvenirs for us and mama, papa and the group. Clarke buys us a magnate to add to our collection of places we've been. 

day five we have a free day just relaxing and enjoying the view. we watch a whole marathon of gypsy nation. we ate a fruit platter from room services.

day six was spent snorkeling in the small bay to the south of our hotel.

day seven we went paddle boarding around the island one last time. 

day eight We checked out and went back to the air port at noon. 

eighteen long hours later sitting in economy we were happy to land back in the states just a 30 minute flight back to Arcadia. papa was there at baggage claim waiting for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, next chapter will be prom and graduation for the group.


	15. Class of 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who gave my first fan fic story a chance. I've throughly enjoyed giving Clarke and Lexa a life where they didn't owe anything to anyone else and I was able to give them a happier ending. With high school coming to an end this first part feels complete. I'm thinking about of starting the next part with joining back with our girls after college if anyone is interested let me know.
> 
> They get back from their honeymoon, Lexa get's a call from an unknown number that has papa in papa bear mode. they have an unexpected meeting with said caller, the group goes to prom, and we finish off at graduation.

We just landed back in Arkadia. Papa was waiting for us at the bottom of the escalator at baggage claim just to the left by the luggage carousel. I was the first down the escalator, “Hi Papa” I called out once he was in earshot. I ran to him wrapping him in a hug. “Hi princess” he replies wrapping in a papa bear hug. Clarke came down next, behind me as soon as she saw him, “Hi papa” she greeted him, he looked up to her extending his arm to allow her into the hug. “Hi sunshine” we stand there embracing in a group hug. Then when I heard the luggage carousel start up and I excused myself to go get our bags and left the two of them in a hug. After I had got our bags I went to meet the two of them and we made our way out to papa’s truck. I climbed into the middle seat. Now that we were back I turned the data back on my phone, on vacation I was just using the wifi. 

When I first turned the data back on the notifications went off on my lock screen for what felt like thirty minutes but was probably only about five minutes. About ten minutes into the drive my phone rang it was a number I didn’t recognize but I recognized it as one of the numbers I had many missed calls from, they hadn’t left a message, since I had forgot to clear my voicemail before we left. “Hello” I say answering my phone. “Hello, my name is Mr. Hagen, I’m a lawyer in Polis, I’m calling to speak to Alexandria Forrest.” The man on the other side says. “Why are you calling” I ask. “One of my clients, had you listed in his will, beyond that I can’t say over the phone” he said. “How did you get my number it’s unlisted.” I ask. “ It was on a list of blocked numbers, on my clients file” he said. 

We are stopped at a red light and Papa is looking at me curious, Clarke had been listing in on the call on my opposite side. “Who is that” Papa ask. “ Mr.Hagen” is all I get out before papa takes my phone. “There is a restraining order in place your against your client and that includes you, I will be filling a report with the sheriff” papa says. “There is a clause you must know that” says the voice on the other side. “Grounder’s in an hour you have two minutes” papa says hanging up. “Papa who is that guy” I ask. “He is S.D.’s lawyer” papa said. “I don’t understand, I thought I had a restraining order against them.” I say. Papa takes a deep breath “Thereisbutithadaclause” he breathes out. “What” I ask. “There is but it has a clause” papa replies. The light turns green and he starts driving again, at the next red light he calls our family’s lawyer on speakerphone. “Hey” comes through. “Hey Mr.Miller we have a situation are you free to meet at grounders in about thirty minutes” ask papa. “Of course” Mr.Miller said. “Thank you” papa said. “No problem” Miller he said. Green light again we started driving again the next red light papa called mama “ Hey honey, yuca” papa said. “When” mama asked. “Now” papa said. “I’ll be ready” mama said. 

We pulled up to the house and mama was already in the suv, waiting for us, I took our bags in quickly and met the three of them in the car. When we pulled up to grounder’s and Mr. Miller was talking to the officers sitting in the patrol car in front of grounders. We get out i’m holding on to Clarke’s hand with our fingers intertwined mama is walking on the other side of me and papa in front of us he goes to talk to nathan before the five us head in. Mr.Miller is telling papa where the undercover cops are sitting. 

When we walk in Lincoln is standing at the host stand. “Hey Lex, Hey Clarke, I didn’t know you two were back already, O didn’t tell me” Linc says. “We came straight from the airport” I say. “Welcome home it’s great to see you two” Linc says. “Do you have reservations or walk in” he adds on. “Green Life” papa says. Lincoln nods and walks us back to the private room in the back of the cafe. 

Fifteen minutes later Mr. Hagen joins us. “Mr.Hagen” papa said. “Mr.Forrest” Mr. Hagen said. “Why are you contacting my clients” Miller ask Hagen. “Mrs. & Mr. Forrest and Mr. Miller as you three are aware that when the restraining order between my client and miss forrest, that after his death I was allowed to reach out to sign over his estate to her.” Mr. Hagen said. “It’s Mrs. Forrest” I say showing my wedding band on my ring finger. “Sorry Mrs.Forrest” Hagen said. “Do you have any proof that he is no longer with us” Mr. Miller asked. “Yes here is a copy of his death certificate” he said handing a paper to Mr. Miller. He read the paper before responding. “Ok this says it was a natural passing, what was the cause ” he ask. “He succumbed to his brain tumor” hagen replied. “Ok, he has been in prison for sixteen years so what could he possibly have left after having to sell property to pay for the settlement”, miller said. “That is true but businesses don’t stop running because the owner is incarcerated, your right he did have to sell properties to pay the settlement but he still had the family company and two properties left. As Mrs. Forrest is the only heir left she inherits everything.” “Raegan inc. and which properties” Miller asked. “ yes and a condo in hawaii and a penthouse condo in arkadia” Hagen said. “Did you bring the paperwork” Miller asked. “Yes” Hagen said, handing over the paperwork. After signing all the paperwork and Miller taking over the legal team of the company. When all is said and done we go our separate ways.

The following day we went down to Reagan inc. and I met my new employees. Me and Clarke got a tour of the warehouse. Later that night we went to the penthouse condo It had an incredible view of the Arkadia skyline. It was about a two block walk to school and less than fifteen minute walk to mama and papa’s house. The penthouse was a three bedroom three bathroom open floor plan kitchen and living room. We spent the next week cleaning it up and moving in. It was super exciting to be married to my best friend and love of my life, having a place of our own. 

It had been about a week since I found out he passed and that he left everything to me. I know what he did and why he was arrested I know that will always be how my story starts, but a part of me always wanted to know if he regretted his actions, If he wished he could take it back. I wondered if that was the worst thing he ever did. When I was a kid before I knew, I wondered as I got older if he knew about me and If he cared he had a child out in the world, I wondered if I ever crossed his mind, I wondered if I had crossed him on the street and never realized it. Then I got older and I found out the truth. The fact that it wasn’t even an option to know him made me wonder more, and to know now that he did think about me and he wanted to make sure I was taken care of after he passed. It warmed my heart and even though he knew this wouldn’t make everything forgiven, It was his way of apologizing for his mistakes but still letting me have the feeling that I wasn’t a mistake.I’m grateful for having these few moments where I see old pics of him as a baby and I see bits of me. 

It was two weeks before prom and of course we were just looking for our prom attire now. Trying to decide on prom posals, we know were going with our significant others but promposals are a part of the whole experience. We had split into two groups, Myself, Linc, Lu and Clarke,O, rae. 

The two groups and mama and papa went off shopping mama and papa were the only two allowed to communicate, to make sure we don’t clash. Four hours and a lot of shops later we finish shopping, O took Clarke’s dress with her to her house since that’s where they are getting ready and I hid mine at papa and mama’s house.

Luna recruited clarke, me, O, and Linc to help her with her promposal to Rae. Clarke and Lincoln helped Lu with the poster they cut out a giant C out of poster board, turned it on it’s side and painted it into a giant rainbow. Luna then wrote “I know this may be hella gay but i’d be over the rainbow if you went to prom with me?” while they worked on that me and O, were tasked with distracting her and keeping her from texting lu. We took her hiking, no service and she was to busy being annoyed at us to ask questions.

Lincoln took this opportunity of O also being distracted to figure out his promposal. They took his worn in freshman year soccer hoodie, that just happens to be O’s favorite and the Ironed on “It’s a [goal] of mine to take you to prom? Over the picture of the goal on the back of the hoodie.

Clarke decided to work on hers to since I wouldn’t expect it, and she had a freaking hilarious idea in her opinion. She took one of our very first pics together from kindergarten when we were both looking a hot mess and had it printed 12 x 14, “Maybe we were just two little idiots dancing in the sprinklers, but I have a giant Lesbian crush on you, This I Prom-ise you, do you Prom-ise me?” 

When the three of us finally came back to the penthouse, feeling like we smelt like a literal litter box, the three artistically inclined of the group surprised us with their promposal. Me and O didn’t see that coming at all. We tried to bring our S.O.’s in for a hug but they ended up running and locking themselves in to one of the spare rooms. After a few minutes we went to freshen up we ordered pizza and watched netflix.

A week later it was prom morning, Clarke went over to O’s house with Rae. Lu and Linc came over to our condo to get ready. Lu and I did each others makeup and Linc was surprisingly good at curling hair. After we were all ready we met them at O’s house. Clarke was wearing a hot pink knee length flowy dress the skirt part had subtle flower designs on the skirt part and silver double strap heels, her hair was half up in a high pony and the part down was in loose curls. Her make up looked like she just walked off the red carpet. She had her simple silver necklace I gave her for her tenth birthday and small pearl earrings. I was wearing a hot pink floral design on my silver low cut fitted dress with a high slit to mid thigh. My hair swept to one side and pinned to keep it all to one side. My eyeshadow was smokey, and the rest don completing a full glam look. I had my silver infinity sign necklace clarke got me for my twelfth birthday. I had classic cut sparkly hot pink converse that perfectly matched clarke’s dress. Lincoln had a mint tuxedo with a floral button down shirt tucked in with a white bowtie, with mint dress shoes, O was wearing a floral mint gown with nude stilettos. Her makeup natural and simple, her hair pulled up in a donut but. Rae was wearing a similar dress to O but hers was a pastel purple, with silver flats. Lu was wearing a tailored pastel purple with a small floral print suit. With all white converse, her hair was done up in a crown braid. After way too many pics to count and a good amount of snacks and sparkling cider, we loaded back into the limo and made our way to prom, at the Floral gardens in polis . 

We pulled up to the floral garden It was decorated like a life size fairy garden. All the tables and dance floor had a whimsical, fairy tale vibe and it was incredible. The decorations were made to make us feel like the size of ants the drink cups look like flowers. The tables are lined with tea light candles and big leafs. 

Our group found a place on the dance floor dancing like the young teens we are and letting go for one more night before graduation in less than a week. For tonight we joke around like were back in my backyard untouched by the truths. We danced for what felt like life times but when the final song played it felt like we just began.

After we gathered our things from the coat checkroom, we walked across the street to the hotel where jasper was throwing the after party. “Mr. Forrest” jas says to clarke. “Ghost”clarke replies. Twelve grades later and they still act the same. We hung out at the after party till close to seven in the morning. Before crashing on the spare bed in Charlotte and Zoe’s room. We got up hangover and all at 11:50 am ten minutes to checkout, we found the rest of the group and called papa to come pick us up. He dropped us all off at our condo and said he would see us at dinner. Me and clarke went back to our room and Lu and rae took the spare room and linc and O crashed in the third room. Papa and mama brang dinner over around 5pm. We all gathered around the outdoor table on our deck. 

Our final week of high school was spent practicing for graduation, and signing yearbooks, picking up our caps and gowns, reminiscing on old times, and senior ditch day the day before graduation. Clarke and I and O sat together in our section and Lin was sitting by himself in the way back and rae and lu were in the middle. There was a lot of speech giving and blah blah blah, then they started calling up names first up was O, Yale university, then me, UofS, Clarke UofS, Lu ,PIT, Rae, PIT, Linc, Army. after everyone had been called up there was final remarks. Then finally congratulation class of 2016!!!!! We did it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading I hope you have enjoyed this story, till next time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudo,comment 
> 
> plan on continuing on with this story till I run out of Ideas.


End file.
